Resolution of the Kitsune
by The Swordslinger
Summary: Naruto can only laugh at his life now, after all he fought for and how easy it was taken from him, it might be time to do something with his life for the sake of others. "You know, I always admired you heroes. You would stand up for what is right and all that crap. Me? I'm just a soldier doing his job, to kill those you can't." Strong, Smarter Naruto. Harem.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **Okay, just to clarify, this'll have Metal Gear elements like the last version, and we're talking about an assassin here, someone who takes their targets out efficiently. I might go a bit the Golgo 13 way in making Naruto use a gun to take his enemies from afar when not using taijutsu and ninjutsu. Again, this is an assassin, people. Oh, but this one will do assassinations the fun way. I still prefer hand-to-hand combat over gun fights, and before any of you asks about jutsus, yes, there will be some. But do blame Kishimoto that Naruto's only taught the bare minimum while pricks like Sasuke are a fucking jutsu dictionary. If you don't see him using many, again blame it on Kishimoto, not me. Most of you asked me to make him more canon-like so you pretty much dug your own grave there.

**XXXXXX**

Meet the assassin

Japan was known for many things, though the most bizarre of them happened in books, mangas or movies. But storms could still happen near their beaches, and currently a military boat was making itself look alive as the trained men in it clung to their lives in the eye of the storm, shouting curses, barking orders, and trying to make out where did the storm take place and how it just simply appeared out of thin air while their ship struggled against the powerful sea that thrashed it around violently. It should be considered that for this to happen, the soldiers aboard the ship had to rub their eyes and try to believe what was happening.

The wind picked up, the rain pouring down with enough force to silence several cries of shock and horror as a gigantic creature with ten tails and a soul-staring lone eye roared at something in the water. The soldiers looked down to see the second most bizarre thing that day: a boy was standing on the water as he growled at the gigantic beast before him. Luckily for them, he spoke Japanese just like them.

"It ends now, Shinju!" the boy shouted. A beacon's flashlight made his figure visible, making the soldiers gasp in horror at the sight of the massive amount of blood covering the kid's body, with large cuts all over it, and his hair falling down with blood still clinging to it despite the rain trying to wipe it off, signifying some of that blood had dried out some time ago.

The large beast roared as it opened its mouth, large enough to swallow the ship and making the soldiers realize they should be helping the bleeding kid. Canons turned around and fired at will, trying to take the monster down, but all they seemed to do was just piss off the large creature as it opened its mouth and started to swallow both the water and anything in it, including the boy, who to their further shock jumped into the creature's opened mouth. And just as the men watched their lives flash by their eyes as the ship started to enter the large ten-tailed monster's mouth… the storm stopped. The skies started to clear out, the creature was just gone… and a bleeding, injured boy had landed on top of the ship, grinning to himself as he laid on his back.

"I won… You hear me?! Everyone… I… I won…" he chuckled and let unconsciousness take him, which let the men on board to rush at him and try to tend to who may as well have been their savior.

XXXXXX

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Nope… Can I have another bowl?"

"You had sixteen!"

"So? I'm hungry."

As the injured kid, now with a clean set of pants but most of his body covered in bandages save his cerulean eyes and some locks of messy golden hair, sat down in a table due to the higher-ups of this strange base wanting to ask him some questions, he was worried about one thing and one thing only: ramen. So, seeing as he fought a gigantic monster and saved dozens of soldiers along the way, they gave him what he wanted, but the military base's commander wasn't going to believe more unless he was shown any of it to be true.

"You're saying you've been fighting a demon, somehow getting in the sea because of some manipulative guy's powers… and you expect me to believe all that and that you are a ninja?" the commander asked, looking with a raised brow at the boy.

The kid just nodded and extended his hand with an emptied ramen bow, asking for the seventeenth bowl already, "That's about it, old fart."

A vein pulsed in the elder man's forehead, "Why you little… What're you really hiding from us? You just told us that you fought and beat a demon, which I could believe considering the things that tend to happen around this world… but the fact you say you, all alone, fought and defeated such a creature, be a ninja, possibly come from another world, and survived all of this makes me need to question a lot of things. This isn't about me wanting answers, it's me needing to know if you're really a nice boy, or possibly a threat."

"So that's why you have those guys around?" the boy asking, motioning to two men with assault rifles standing by the door and the other men with guns behind the commander. He then chuckled, making the commander frown.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, just that I'd probably take them out in two seconds flat." He said simply, the sound in his voice saying that he wasn't over-confident, but that he knew what he was capable of, which the commander noticed.

"How so?"

"I'm just strong." Was the kid's cryptic reply, before lifting up his right hand and making the men in the room gasp as a blue orb of ethereal energy formed over his opened palm. "And I have a few tricks up my sleeves." Then, with just a thought, the orb was gone. "Still, I may need a job soon. Any kind of mission would do, but it'd have to be C-rank, D-ranks are for lazy civilians, and I guess I kinda need the money now."

The men just blinked, unable to understand this kid, or anything that they just witnessed, "What?"

"A mission, you know: something to do for money… Like taking out bad guys." The boy explained simply.

"You mean, as in killing?" the commander asked with slight fear but mostly awe.

The boy nodded, "Actually, I never killed anyone while I was on ninja duty… I never thought I would or should do so…"

The commander noted how the blond trailed off, "So, does that mean that you-"

"Yes, I killed someone." The blond said directly to the point, putting down his bowl of ramen to cut off the commander, "The monster your men saw was the doing of the guy who tried to kill me after he killed everyone he could see, and many other bastards helped him, so… can you get me more ramen?"

"…Sure." The man replied, feeling uneasy as he nodded to a soldier standing by his side.

As the boy waited, he let out a sigh, "Sorry… I just have a lot in my mind… I just need to do something, get it out."

"What would you fight for, then?" The man asked, intrigued.

The youth let out a final chuckle, "I don't know. So far I've gotten used to fighting assholes who wanted to hurt others, so I guess I could dedicate myself to do that."

The commander hummed inwardly for a few seconds as the kid's ramen bowl arrived, "You're a soldier at heart, and I can see that. But you lost your goal… Perhaps I could help."

"How?"

The commander grinned, "By helping you fight to protect others. Make no mistake, you'd be no hero, you'd be a soldier. Do you mind training with us?"

The blond shrugged, "Why not? I got nothing to lose anymore…"

The commander raised a brow, completely puzzled, "Wait, you're agreeing just like that, without any questions to make?"

"I do have a few questions. But by this point I don't really care. I'll fight if the guys I'm supposed to beat deserve it and if the pay's good." He then raised a finger, "Though all I'll ask for is all the ramen I can eat. And it has to be miso ramen, handmade or no deal."

The commander and his men sweat-dropped, but he nodded nonetheless.

XXXXXX

The dark nights of Gotham City always brought a sense of nostalgia and vulnerability for many. Death was a common thing, though, considering the city had the biggest mass-murderer in history, worse than a plague in the eyes of many. And yet, there also came a sense of calm and ease for those who had hardened themselves in the streets and thought they'd be fine on their own, either if they were really confident or one of the many thieves on the streets mattered only to those involved around that person.

And tonight we look into the strangest individual around. A single figure stood on top of the nearest warehouse to the docks, observing calmly at the forms of many men with M-16 assault rifles, all of them in fine suits worth a Lamborghini, transporting their special cargo: women. Dozens of foreigner ladies were brought out of a large crate at gun point, shivering from the cold of the night and the lack of food that kept them weak and unable to run much. Each and every single one of them wore cheap, revealing dresses to reveal skin worth buying for any man in the red district with ties to the black market, but these guys knew what they wanted. A large man stepped in out of a limo, dressed in a fancy purple suit that could barely contain the gut of a sumo wrestler combined with the arms of an arm-wrestler. The guy's head shone in the light due to his baldness, and the large cigar in his mouth spoke about how much he enjoyed the pleasures of life no matter how they harmed others.

He stared at the girls, examining them with a large grin, until finding one to his liking, a petite fourteen year old girl in a ragged green dress with long hair and terrified eyes. The man kneeled to her, grabbing her roughly by her chin as his grin widened. "Oh-ho... It seems Christmas came earlier for me... Boys, have fun!" he said to his men, the suited thugs aiming their guns to the women so they followed them while the girl was lead by the large man into his car... before she screamed her head off.

The slave dealers gasped in shock and horror at the sight of their boss laying on his back, his mouth opened in a silent gasp of horror and pain, and a throwing knife in between his eyes. Where the mob boss once stood footsteps could be heard, making the now boss-less thugs aim their M-16 at the lone figure that landed from the sky, crouching beside the girl and hugging her tightly. They instantly opened fire, trying to liquify their boss' killer, only to hit nothing but crystal, metal and the rubber of a few ties of their boss' limo.

The figure landed on top of the now wrecked vehicle, holding the girl protectively in his arms before he gently put her down. She felt a pat on her head, making her look up just in time as a goon flashed a light on the stranger. It was a soldier. He was clad in gray camouflage pants and an olive green military jacket with a black bulletproof vest covered with pouches on top. He had on black combat boots, a belt with extra pouches, black elbow and knee guards, black gloves, and finished it all off with a black helmet and matching gas-mask. The mask made the girl gasp at how intimidating it looked; the entire thing was blank, only two red lenses over a small mouth-piece that made it look as if he were frowning. But the creepy mask didn't let her overlook the fact this man had saved her. The soldier jumped down, showing a large patch on the back of his best with identical, smaller patches on his shoulders; the design was that of a crimson furred fox biting a nuke, with the words "IRON FOX" in old English font below it with golden letters.

The thugs started to aim again, only to hear the man chuckle. The goons gave him skeptical looks as the man aimed a finger at them, keeping his other hand on his hip, "You're making it too easy... Once you reload, all I'll have to worry is in what order I'll take down each and every single one of you. Do you want to give up now and come quiet and nicely to a cell in jail, or do you want to end like your boss?"

The goons opened fire, making the masked man sigh and pull from his back a wakizashi. The blade was part of a single-edged, straight sword that the man held in an inverse hold as he rushed at the gunmen. Said goons grinned, thinking him to be a suicidal idiot, only to gape when the man started to weave around the bullets at incredible speeds, as if they were moving in slow-motion at him.

Then, their ammo ran out, making them start to run, only to come face to face with more soldiers. "You always have to show up, don't you, boss?" one of them asked, making the first soldier chuckle, "Couldn't resist... Take them down." he ended his sentence without stumbling on his words, his voice firm and strong. The other soldiers nodded and from their vests pulled out wires. The gunmen split up, some tried to run and others tried to fight with switchblades. The soldiers simply threw the wires at them, tying them around their necks. Some pressure later and the goons fell down, dead.

The leader of the soldiers tapped his ear, an ear-piece in it, "This is Fox, come in."

A soft voice from a young woman spoke in a slight, barely noticeable Russian accent, "_How did the mission go, Iron Foxes_?"

"The target has been neutralized and taken care of. But their merchandise will need immediate medical help… and I think the new uniform's giving me a rash."

"_Oh, get some powder, you big baby. That suit's the standard uniform worn by most professional soldiers in the world, and you ARE a soldier_."

"So, you mean to say I'm not worth a few bucks for a decent suit? I knew the people at HQ were stingy, but not this much."

"_They're still paying us; that's what counts. Now let me contact the nearest hospital. Gotham's HQ should be able to get there and help with whatever paperwork is needed. Now- Hold on, we have a hostage situation... It seems someone's holding an entire bank at gun-point... with a bomb! Fox, get there immediately_!"

"Copy that, Wolf. What're the coordinates?" the soldier said.

"_It's nearby around seven blocks. Head there and take immediate action if you need to_."

"Roger... Men!" the soldier shouted to his subordinates, who all saluted him, just before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. He moved to the women and made a hand gesture to tell them to wait where they were before he disappeared in a second; leaving gales of wind where he once stood.

XXXXXX

"Get mov- Hold your pos- Protect the civ- Take them d- Target neut-"

Inside a dark cave in the middle of Gotham its most beloved citizen and role model rolled from two into one looked at several pictures of the same masked men who had somehow gotten to several attacks and illegal deals before him. Drugs, slavery, mass-murder, psychopaths, mafia, and even thieves packing heat were taken out in the images that Batman's supercomputer showed him. By the Caped Crusader's side was Green Arrow, looking intently at some images from Star City, where several crime lords had been taken down by the men in uniform.

He looked in both amazement and fear at camera's recording from a bank as only one soldier faced a man three times his size with muscles over his muscles and the dried up blood of his victims in a failed robbery over his body. The soldier blocked a jab with one arm, then bended the knee by breaking it with a kick to make the killer kneel down in agonizing pain, which was silenced by a hook, followed with a tight head-lock and a single twist, and in two seconds a fellow man.

"So this is why we haven't had much problem at night." Oliver Queen mused, stroking his bearded chin.

Batman let out a sigh, "The press is already into this, but it doesn't seem that these soldiers or anyone's going to give anyone any details. However, I can't deny that... yes, Gotham is safer. But at what price?"

"Can't say I like the method, but they're still doing people a favor by taking out guys we promised not to kill. If we took lives then people would be terrified, but these guys just don't seem to care." He looked at the images on the screen, rescued civilians thanking publically the men known as the Iron Foxes for saving their lives, however, many other images showed worried people terrified at the idea of faceless soldiers taking down criminals without any sense of remorse, wondering if they could really be friends. "Maybe we need to meet these guys... Everyone who's turned like them or us has seen the abyss once at least, if they're saving civilians even if by killing criminals, we could try to talk to them like rational adults."

Batman nodded, "Everyone has a choice, there's always a choice... But just in case, be prepared."

"What, you think they'd try to fight us?" the archer asked with a nervous chuckle.

The dark knight gave him a stern glare, "If we've learned anything over our time working together is that every single one of us has plans to neutralize us if we ever go rogue. Even these soldiers could think of us as a threat, so let's be sure. I also trust you have your own counter-attack should I go off the deep end too."

"...Superman's right, you think a bit too high of yourself, Bruce..." the blond man said, but sighed as he gave in, "I just want to trust you on this one, just like you've trusted me enough to not want to fight me."

"I've already called a meeting for the League; I just needed someone to help me track these soldiers down." the dark knight said, his cryptic way of saying he trusted the Robin Hood themed hero, which made him grin… before said grin disappeared once his brain processed what the man said. Inside of Oliver's head, a little hamster runs on a wheel rapidly, eventually the spinning of the wheel outweighs its own speed and it trips over its own feet, and alls down. The wheel comes to a slow halt as it rocks back and forth, the hamster laying on its stomach and looking surprised.

"You want to follow and meet them face to face?!" Green Arrow shouted, eyes wide.

Batman turned to give him a dead-pan look, "How do you suppose we know who and what they are? Those disappearing tricks of them are not normal, and if I learned anything in the League is that you can't ever have enough back-up."

"Touché." The man admitted, scratching the back of his head. "I think I got just the thing. Dinah should be able to help you... Though you'll need to contact her, you know how things are between us. I mean, she takes things so seriously I just can't follow."

"I've said it already, dating within the team can lead to trouble."

"Says the guy who's smooched Diana."

"You said something?"

"Nothing!"

"Good."

XXXXXX

"Wolf, much as I say I'd like to take you to a lovely dinner in a cruise, I'd still prefer to be dry. My underwear's getting salty... though I think it's helping my rash."

After the slight signs of life from the ghost ship at Star City's docks that was supposed to be turned to scrap in the docks, the disappearance of several people who visited or had been near the place, and the links it could have to drug lords as well as some possible dirt on a few of the riskier villains' easy money schemes out there, the soldiers known only as the Iron Foxes had been sent to investigate the once luxurious cruise, only to find the smell of salt, water and rust on the large, abandoned cargo ship with no clues of where the last sign of human life could be. Also, when people said they sent the Iron Foxes that meant they sent the only real member clad in his military clothing and complete with gas mask.

"_Try to look presentable. The FBI and CIA did their homework on this one, and the one running this joint is wanted dead or alive in several countries for the crap he's pulled, and you're not allowed to come back until the drugs are destroyed and every single target has either been apprehended or neutralized_." the Russian woman replied to the soldier, before grinning. "_But I prefer pasta, and I mean the Italian kind, not your soggy noodles_."

"Hey, ramen is the food of gods! Don't mark it down unless you try it." The soldier replied, sounding offended. He then gave her an affirmative answer and moved into the ship, readying his wakizashi in one hand, glad to have night-vision for his mask as the moonless night gave the ship a darker and darker atmosphere. But just as he moved in, walking around the large rusty cages now emptied of any previous cargo, he heard someone coming, apparently human for the person was talking. It was a woman, possibly tall and wearing something hugging her body tightly but not too much if he heard right. He decided to make himself known and threw his sword at the floor, right into the lady's path.

She froze where she stood and took a fighting stance as she turned at him; though luckily his mask allowed him to see someone he was going to help for sure. It was a blonde woman with long hair, and deep blue eyes darker than the ones behind his mask. But what really called his attention was what she was wearing: a tight black leotard with a dark blue jacket on top, ankle-high boots, and the stockings hugging fine long legs. She also had a black collar around her neck. In short, it was Dinah Lance, also known as Black Canary in this outfit.

He needed to sound cool, "You mind if I give up?" he asked with his hands up in the air, trying to find ways of telling her he was not hostile.

"Who are you?" she asked calmly.

"I'm Captain Uzumaki Naruto, from the Indestructible Iron Foxes. I came here investigate about the drug dealing business here as well as who could be linked to this incident. Now, if you wouldn't mind me being bold, you're Black Canary…" he chuckled, "You're a lot prettier in person."

Dinah arched a brow, "If you're trying to hit on me, you need better material."

The soldier chuckled again, rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry, I'm just blunt, it runs in the family last I checked… By the way, you wouldn't happen to have back-up, right?" he said asked, stepping closer.

Dinah blinked, "Why would you ask that?" she got a nod, making her arch her brow higher, and the soldier stomped towards her, kicking up his sword into his hand as he rushed at her. Dinah barely registered what happened in the stance of one second, the soldier had rushed at her with a short sword in his hand, and tackled her to the ground. She saw blood in her hands, but she didn't feel pain or see any injury over her body. She heard a groan, an annoyed groan rather than a pained one, looking at the soldier clutching his bleeding right shoulder with one arm.

"Snipers." He said to answer her previous question as both dragged themselves into an opened crate. To her shock and horror, he didn't hesitate to grab his wakizashi and stab the wound. He didn't even flinch or grunt at the pain, he just seemed to accept it as he moved the blade inside and took out a bullet.

"Where are they?" Black Canary asked.

Naruto wiped his sword clean of blood with a quick swipe before replying, "Two on top of the control, and a third in between them and us, a bit to the right. See if you can sneak and get the guys on the control room, the other asshole is mine." He said the last part as he threateningly raised his wakizashi.

Dinah pushed him back down, "You need medical attention, and I do have back-up." She said simply as she pulled out a communicator. As soon as the call button was pushed the sound of something moving as if it had a jet engine strapped to it echoed from outside in the sky, followed by a terrified cry and a missing shot. Then, the sound of small explosions, possibly smoke bombs, appeared where he guessed was the guy who shot him, followed by the guy grunting. The last sniper on the control room started to scream at someone to put him down, and due to how he moved and his terrified screams it seemed the poor bastard was hanging upside down.

He turned to his fellow blonde with questions obviously behind his mask, so he started with the obvious one, "Were you all waiting for me?"

"We expected you to come here. I was going to talk to you, but I shouldn't have let my guard down with the snipers. I'm sorry." she looked down, knowing he was trying to defend her.

The soldier chuckled, "It's part of the job… But I guess I should attend your little interview if you're so interested in me." He took out a small med-kit from one of his pouches to start treating his injured shoulder, though doing so to cover the fact that the shot wound was closing itself on its own.

"_Need I say how much this could be a bad idea? I know you couldn't help calling the attention when things got out of hand and the target needed to put down for the sake of others, but you're still a soldier, you don't need to give civilians any answers._"

"It'll be fine." The soldier said to his partner, hearing her sigh but give in, knowing there was no changing his mind. As he got out of the ship he saw in slight amusement the men in biohazard suits, fancy suits, soldier suits and street clothes escorted by one Wonder Woman who had them tied up by their wrists in her lasso, followed by Batman who dragged an unconscious sniper and Superman who held the other two down.

These were some of the greatest heroes the Justice League had, and needless to say it was better not to make an ass of himself. "We'd like to talk with you for a moment." The dark knight said simply.

"I guess I got time. But a bit of warning." The soldier said, shrugging slightly as he put his arms to his side in a way to show his good will and that he wouldn't try anything strange, "I'll be honest, I'll try not to sound like a jerk, but I'll also be blunt so do forgive me in advance if what I say doesn't go with what you believe in."

Superman grinned a bit, "We can handle it, it can't be worse than most guys we deal with."

The soldier scratched the back of his head, "Damn, you're really a nice guy… perhaps too nice. Ah, sorry… I need to try harder."

The two red and blue clad heroes arched a brow each at the masked man's strange behavior, Batman remained stoic as he walked closer to the bizarre soldier, "What's your reason to fight?"

Naruto chuckled, "Isn't it obvious?" he said, aiming to himself, or rather, his attire, "I'm a soldier, this is my job, and I get paid for it."

"If you're really a soldier, then for who do you work?" Wonder Woman asked, knowing that any and all warriors followed a higher authority just like she followed Hera.

Naruto hummed for a bit, "Well, that's a bit hard to say right now. First I worked in Japan and helped them when the yakuza started to make their own army, then the CIA got curious about me, and currently I work for my own international branch with a bit of help from several places."

"So you're an international agent." The bat summed up.

Naruto chuckled, "More like a world soldier. I just do what I'm told: kill all the bad guys."

"So we've noticed." Batman replied slightly cold.

"Listen, it's not easy for me either…" the soldier said with a heavy, actually sincere sigh, "You know... I always admired you heroes. You would stand up for what is right and all that crap... Me? I'm just a soldier doing his job, to kill everyone he's supposed to. I'm not a hero; I can't pretend to be one. But, if I could, I wish I could have been a better one as a kid... But there are times you make the wrong choice and others suffer for it."

"Do you think you made the wrong choice?" Black Canary asked.

The soldier sighed as he grabbed his helmet, showing a wild mane of golden hair falling backwards like a mullet, and he then took off his mask, showing scars upon scars. The heroes had to hold back their shock at the tanned, whiskered face that still remained that of a handsome, strong man covered in dozens of scars. The right side of his lips had been busted and cut, his forehead had a cross on his left side with one of the edges reaching inside his mane of hair, and his birthmarks were crisscrossed with several scars, one that went from the bottom of his jaw to the bridge of his nose.

Then, he replied, "I've been burned, stabbed, drowned, electrocuted, beaten, poisoned, and even had some parts of my skin frozen and torn apart by guys who abused their power. I know how much it hurts to die, and I won't justify what I'm doing. I won't even pretend to be a good man or that I'm trying to redeem myself or be a better person; I just have to do my job, and my job is to make sure no more people have to suffer by taking down those who cause pain." He turned to Dinah, smiling softly at her, "So, do you think I made the wrong choice?"

Suddenly, the sound of sirens from the patrol cars arrived, making Naruto sigh as he put on his mask and helmet again. Batman turned to look briefly at him, "That's your cue, I suppose."

"You won't try to find me or anything? As I said, there are very influential people backing this up. It'd be troublesome even for you to try to dig deeper when a selected few know of you, rich boy."

Batman's eyes widened slightly, but he recollected himself, "We shall talk again."

"Oh, trust me, we will." The soldier said as he handed the hero a small card, before turning off his ear-piece and looking seriously at them, "A tip of advice, be careful when waltzing around Cadmus. They're supposedly helping to fund this project, but neither you or I should trust them." he said, before disappearing in a burst of wind.

Batman looked at the card, a set of directions to a café with a time and date written on it. "Diana, how does coffee sound tomorrow at noon?"

Wonder Woman smiled at the joke, even if rare it was good to see Batman in a good mood, though she was chuckling internally as she knew that Bruce would be all business.

Clark took the good mood to voice his thoughts, "He doesn't seem to be a bad guy, but this job of his, whoever hired and trained him to be this way should be looked into."

Wonder Woman sighed, "He chose to be a killer. I know what that's like, by Hera, I even had to take down Ares for the sake of my people. It's not easy to choose that. I… I even feel sorry for him."

Black Canary nodded, "We all learned from our experience, but this Naruto… I think he's not coming back from what he chose to do."

"People can choose when to stop. It's never too late." Batman said cryptically as the cops arrived to take down the criminals.

XXXXXX

"So… long day?"

Naruto was in a rather comfy and ample room inside the facility where he had been working for some time now. Currently, he ate large amounts of bowl after bowl of miso ramen while sitting cross legged in his large bed, no jacket armor or mask, just his pants and a black muscle shirt showing the massive amount of scars that littered his arms and hands to the point of looking at it being insanely painful. The room was simple but VERY expensive: well furnished and with a plasma TV. The bed was king-sized and had rich crimson sheets. There was a bathroom as well, saving him the trouble of having to find one if he needed it. And even a coffee table and a chair, said chair in which his partner sat.

Wolf, real name being Alina Volg, was a petite albino woman in her twenty seven years of age. She had her white hair to her neck, but with two small pigtails at the sides of her head, these pigtails being spiky in a way that they seemed like a wolf's ears. Her eyes were amber, a fang popped from the upper right side of her mouth to make her look more wolf-like, and she wasn't well doted…at all. She had low B-cups and a slim constitution that made her look FAR younger than she was. To make her seem even younger she was sprawled on her chair wearing a pair of baggy short beige pants that reached below her knees, a simple mid-riff black shirt and a lab coat. She was barefoot and scratching some dirt off her right foot with her face planted on the table. However, one couldn't deny that while not being sexy she was cute in some weird way.

She groaned, "Do you know the kind of shit command gave me because of your blabbering to those heroes?"

"I'll talk to them, then. They still can't do much since I didn't tell them any exact details."

"They're still paranoid old coots… Ugh… I need some heavy coffee."

"Cream and seven sugars?"

"Please." The Russian woman moaned, cursing in her half-asleep state the 'big wigs' as she called her annoying superiors.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! Okay, so it was a bit rushed, but I think some of you will like it that this Naruto's not so much of a jerk.**

**So, here we have a Naruto who is respectful to those who are good of heart, still kind, caring and yet determined to wipe out the real scum of the world due to losing everything he had.**

**That said, I will not bash the League like I did in the previous version because despite the damned plot-hole of letting villains live to keep doing the same dance through the ages, they're still heroes, they still represent hope, strength, salvation, goodness and the struggle within a man's soul. And let me say this: I love superheroes for the simple things they represent, to be good to others, to do what's right even if it hurts us, to fight the monster in them.**

**However, I also have to recognize the massive plot device of letting villains leave for the sequels, which makes me want to head-butt some writers into trying to be more original, but considering I also have a thing for villains (mainly Poison Ivy, Blackfire, and Harley Quinn if you know me), I can see why they let them live, the fans freaking love those badasses. Hell, my favorite villain ever, hands down, is Dr. Freeze for his whole "Frankenstein Monster" theme that the Batman TAS cartoon gave him. What can I say? I'm a fan.**

**-HAREM- And this is it, if you want another girl added in then kindly step back, and sod off. I already reached double digits, if I put in one more lady in the mix I'd be unable to write the story properly trying to balance things out when now things are already hard to balance with this many. I think I can work this one out, so be happy with what you have.**

-Black Canary

-Alina

-Miss Martian

-Supergirl (replacing Superboy like in the previous version)

-Cheshire (there'll be Omakes, but maybe crazier if that's possible)

-Starfire

-Blackfire

-Poison Ivy

-Harley Quinn

-Possibly Ravager/Rose Wilson, though that's still hard to say.

**Swordslinger out!**


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING

You ever watched a horror flick about carnivorous slugs? If you did, think you could come up with something more ridiculous? If you do, I'll eat your brains.

**XXXXXX**

Just another job

Bruce Wayne was a man known for a few things: cars, money, stylish suits, and women. So seeing him walking with all of the above into a simple café in the middle of a random and rather empty street in Gotham City did make a few people raise some brows about why a guy of his status would stumble into a slightly run down place, mostly from men who turned at the Amazonian woman in the fine white summer dress who was by his side. As the disguised couple walked into the café, knowing a certain fox would be in it, they expected something that would instantly lead them to him: stares, whispers, maybe even a few yelps. But what they did not expect was to be waved at by a random looking person… or not so common looking.

The superheroes walked to the man, a very common looking citizen with brown hair neatly kept, brown eyes, and with the strangest part of him being that he had on a green jacket over normal working clothes: white shirt, black tie, gray pants and brown work-shoes. "You two made it on time, good." The man said with a smile.

"And you are…?" Diana inquired as she and Bruce took a seat.

The man chuckled, "Name's Suzuki, I'm-"

"You could have tried to tell us you preferred a more private setting, Naruto." Bruce interrupted "Suzuki", making the man sigh.

"What gave me away?" the disguised blond asked.

"The fact you said you'd meet us. Glad you are a man of your word."

The disguised soldier's mood perked up as he clapped softly, "Man, you're really good. Well done, Mr. Detective."

"But we're not here to talk about your disguise." Diana interrupted, looking calmly at the soldier.

The soldier chuckled, "Yes, I know. But first, let's try the strawberry shortcake, and then we can go wherever you want to have our little private chat so long as it's private."

He was about to sit down again, but was stopped by a very well kept but very strong hand on his shoulder, "You know of us. That alone doesn't make us feel at ease." Diana said in a whisper.

Naruto shook his head, before snapping his fingers. Instantly, the whole café, the clients and staff, moved around and stood in a line around the trio. "I really recommend the coffee, made it myself." The blond said as Diana let go of him to get into a more defensive stance as she looked around. She visibly relaxed when the entire café returned to their fake routine, though not much, because if someone had prepared this many precautions it meant there could be trouble. "Well, there are a few people who looked into you." Naruto replied to the previous question, ruffling his fake brown hair as he and the heroes sat in an empty table, "The information's kept private, but it's kept that way so long as all of you aren't a threat."

"A threat?!" asked an undignified princess.

The man in green made hand motions for her to calm down to avoid calling too much attention from outside the café, "Listen, all of you wear your own masks." He said calmly, "You have your own base which happens to be a pretty popular tourist attraction, and yet everything that is the real deal is kept in a satellite looking down on this planet. There are countries, no, people who have started the biggest of wars for much less. I know, I used to fight against people who thought they deserved the world served to them in a silver platter on a constant daily basis before becoming a soldier."

The Amazonian princess had to agree there, she had decapitated the god of war Ares himself. "And yet, it doesn't seem to pain you much. I must say, I am impressed."

Naruto chuckled, tapping his forehead where one of his scars was hidden, "I actually keep the pain to remind myself of a lot of things. The scars you saw, they're all from my biggest battle. The assholes who gave them to me betrayed were traitors. All they thought about was their pain, and that the world should be as they said. In the end, I had no choice."

"I'm sorry." Diana replied, looking down.

"Don't be, it's all in the past. If I wanted to cry about it, I know I'd end up kicking my ass for it." He said with a chuckle. He then opened his shirt slightly to show a massive slash scar on his chest that passed through his heart, "After my battle, I just didn't want to lose these scars. I guess I got sappy about it and wanted a reminder of something, make out of it what you will."

Bruce remained silent for a brief moment to show his respect, he knew what it meant to have someone ruining another's life for a whim. But he was interested in something more, "What's your angle in all of this then?" he said, looking at the blond, "You may be an assassin, but you're too kind to just mindlessly kill everyone. So why are you doing this?"

Naruto hummed for a bit, "My angle? Well… Possibly to keep the death toll to a minimum, no matter the cost."

"In other words, to get your hands dirty." The dark knight summed up.

The disguised blond shook his head, "Well, how do I say this?" he scratched the back of his head, trying to keep his word about being honest while also doing his best to keep being blunt to a minimum "They want a better, more reliable solution to their problems, those problems being the super villains. That's to say, they want more people like me working for them."

"That's comforting, for them I mean." Diana said thoughtfully. "A soldier does what they're told, that much is true, but you have your own mind and are currently breaking their rules. You must have a good reason to tell us all of this despite the danger you're putting yourself in."

Naruto chuckled, "Thanks for the appreciation, but it isn't needed." He turned towards Bruce, knowing that the dark knight's opinion carried a lot of weight in the superhero business, "I am supposed to be the guy with the right to kill everyone while you heroes do your best at setting an example for others. You give the people hope and morals; I'm in charge of taking out the trash when you can't. We all know what it'll be like if you start killing your enemies: chaos, fear, hatred, riots, distrust, despair… I could go on."

"But you're wearing the uniform." Bruce replied. "You respond to a higher authority, and if people have problems with it, that's the set of rules they must accept whether they like it or not."

Naruto nodded, though with a now serious look, "Yes, but I'm guessing that's not all you want to say, is it?"

"This is too much of a coincidence." The bat said thoughtfully, "Why now? People like the Joker have earned themselves the chair dozens of times in a row. I know he's insane, but even the system can see how much of a stretch it is to keep him alive. I do not want to kill him; I do not want all of this to end with one of us having to see how much of a stupid suicide our fight is. And yet, judges, juries, even entire courtrooms haven't thought of doing this. The system may be corrupt, but something just doesn't add up as to why is this happening now."

The disguised blond nodded, "And that's why I want you to investigate Cadmus." He said and pulled from his jacket a folder, "They funded me being here. They're supposedly a small group doing research, but the government hides that well. But what really worries me is what they could hide from others. I don't have the ability to look into them without one of their employees looking at my every detail. That's why I was glad to meet you last night and wanted this to be a secret."

Bruce simply grabbed the folder, nodding, "I'll see what I can do." He then turned to the disguised man, "But what shall you do?"

The soldier hummed for a bit, "I guess I'll do what I do best, find the major asshole behind this and beat his teeth in with my fists." He then stood up, extending his hand to shake with the heroes, smiling a bit, "Wow, I shook hands with the Batman… People would usually go crazy over that."

"Captain!" a waitress urged him, looking at the time.

"Oh right." The disguised blond said before putting his fingers to his lips to whistle loudly. Bruce and Diana watched as the entire café stood up and instantly all the fake customers and waitresses grabbed something, be it the wallpaper that revealed old and decaying walls, the furniture which upon closer inspection was rather rusty and several cushions had holes in them, and their pies along the plates, cups and spoons, possibly the only thing that wasn't from this old place. In just a span of twenty seconds the café was shown for what it really was, and old, abandoned office building. All the disguised soldiers went in the kitchen and disappeared in it while the blond man grabbed Bruce Wayne by his shoulder and kept on shaking his hand.

And just like that, the fake café disappeared along the soldiers, only for the real Suzuki to enter the place, "Hey, what are you doing here? This place has been closed for years for a reason. Unless you'd be interested in buying the property."

Bruce had to hold back a chuckle at how good the soldier was at hiding underneath people's noses, so he decided to help him for a bit, "Yes, I thought I'd see the insides by myself with my friend. What's your verdict, Diana?"

Said princess played the bored look very well, "Sadly, I don't think it could work for our little project."

"I see, so, perhaps I could interest you. Did you know this used to be a café? The kitchen still works, but if you're interested in buying it I'd advice to get new furniture. Oh, the old one does hold up, but if you want clients then you should have more than those rusty things." the unaware man said.

Bruce shook his head with a calm smile, "I'll just think about it."

The owner of the place nodded, "Well, thank you."

As the couple left the building with amused smiles, Diana had to note something bothering her, "Those soldiers with Naruto, there's something odd about them. I mean, they were too efficiently choreographed for this to have taken place in just a few moments, almost like they were robots following Naruto's orders. Either they're really good, or Naruto has a strange connection to them."

"Not the strangest thing we've encountered in our lives, though." The bat said as he drove off. He looked at the folder in his jacket, "Even if Naruto had clones obeying his will, there's not much that can impress me at this point. Whether he can or can't control the wind like it belongs to him, teleport himself on whim, or even hold a Lovecraftian monster inside of him, we got an alien who can juggle planets, a princess from a literal no-man's land who faced gods, and a rich guy with issues using his money to fight criminals dressed as a bat."

Diana chuckled, when Bruce tried to have a sense of humor it worked in a strange way. She then looked at the time, "Well, you shouldn't take more time here, Dick would blow up if you showed late."

The dark knight nodded, "Well, today's his day."

XXXXXX

"So, how did it go? Anyone noticed I was gone?" Naruto asked as he watched Wayne drive off from an alley's shadow.

Inside of a dark room, the light of a large computer screen shone brightly on the face of one Alina Volg as she smiled, "Best hacker in the world for a reason. Now shut up and let me snuggle, I won my reward for keeping you safe from the big wigs." The petite woman said as she laid her moderate chest in the back of her chair before her desk, her legs crossed over the seat as she looked at the monitor with several cameras looking at the lone man in the military suit, his clones already dispelled as he leaned on a wall to keep himself away from view. "Take the right, there should be a sewer."

"Sewers? Really? I understand I'm a soldier, but this isn't one of your shooter videogames."

"Then would you rather walk pass countless civilians looking like that? You could try another disguise, and hiding you from the old coots would be a nice warm-up exercise for yours truly." The albino Russian woman said with her fingers flexing over a keyboard, eager to do something to kill time.

"Sewers it is then. Even I know how risky it could be to hide these activities when I'm supposedly on duty."

"Lucky us there haven't been any important calls, so it's snuggle time for Alina." The wolfish woman said with a fanged smirk.

Naruto sighed with good humor, "And so, I resign myself to my fate of a pet into the arms of-" and he was cut short by a beeping noise followed by Alina's grunting and face-smashing into her desk. "Spoke too early."

"As bad as your Shakespearean acting." Alina quipped as she typed in and found a message in her computer. "Gotham's Park had an attack, a sewer technician just got out of a manhole after being done and getting attacked. Reports say something bit off half his arm about two miles from where you are." She said, though her mind connected the dots already thanks to where her partner was and the modus operandi before the rest of the message reached her eyes. "And forget stealth if you need to, it's one of the bat's enemies, Killer Croc. It seems he escaped with the help of Mr. Freeze. Arkham needs a better freezer to keep them in… wait, there is more… Shit." She read and re-read the message, "Fox, command wants you to go and face the beast first, Freeze can be dealt with later since we'd just have to track him down."

"So they're basically sending me against the one most likely to peel my face off." Naruto summed up.

"At least Freeze can be reasoned with, to a degree of course, and he's perhaps the only nutjob in that madhouse who isn't a full monster. The others give you full authorization to use lethal force though."

"Then let's see who has more bite." Naruto said as he cracked his neck. However, he made a trademark hand-sign of his with his fingers in a cross position. With a cloud of smoke, one of his clones appeared, saluting him, "You know what to do, go search for any clues of where could Freeze be, if you don't find anything before night falls, return immediately." He then sighed as he moved towards the park with a quick Hiraishin. "Least he got the cleaner mission."

Moments later inside Gotham's sewers, using a small flashlight on his vest to look around the seemingly endless maze of tunnels and dirty water, Uzumaki Naruto was certainly not amused. Not that he wanted a trail of blood leading him to the guy responsible for him having to be in underground, heaven forbid. The real problem he had was that if not for his chakra walking training he would be knee-deep in sewer water, currently thanking his boots being water proof to save himself that odd, annoying squishy feeling you get when you walk in wet shoes, but disliking the fact he'd need new clothes should the stench cling to his uniform. He was also thanking his lucky stars for the fact his uniform came complete with a gas mask.

To pass time he made a little game in which he flashed anything that he found mildly amusing and named it. He was that bored, "Diaper, shopping cart, box of jars with what I assume is piss in them… duck suit?" he looked with a brow raised at a yellow suit covered with fake feathers. However, something was odd about the duck suit. It floated, yes, but only one arm and part of the head up. By that logic, should the suit be empty then a bigger part should be up, or the cloth would've sunk completely if the fake feathers were heavy enough.

"I think I got something." He informed Wolf, the Russian woman rose a brow at what he approached, only to gasp when he pushed it with his foot on its side to turn it around and show inside the duck's mouth the face of a man who had screamed in a massive amount of pain before he had been dumped into the sewers. "He's still fresh." The soldier said as he examined the man closely and pulled him out by his clean shoulder, only to let it fall down. The only thing that remained of the man was not even a fourth of his torso with his head and arm still attached, the rest had been taken out by ferocious bites judging by the marks.

"_I'm gonna get sick…_" Alina said as she killed her gag reflex.

"That reptile's here." The blond said as he took out his wakizashi in an inverse hold as he took a defensive stance.

"_Can you sense him?_"

"I said he's here." He replied calmly, with his partner's eyes widening instantly.

A split second later, Naruto ducked under a massive arm that made to grab his throat and jumped away from geyser of sewer water followed by a loud growl and the sound of concrete crumbling were more than good enough for an entrance Killer Croc made for himself by breaking through a wall. The creature before the soldier was big, which was an understatement, it had to hunch itself in the tunnel he walked in, which was about ten feet tall from the bottom of the sewer path to the ceiling. Thick green scales covered an overly muscular and scarred body, large, sharp claws adorned his hands and feet, and a set of needle-like teeth made a smile on his lip-less reptilian face which narrow golden eyes looked down on him. Funnily enough, the creature wore pants, and bracelets with chains still attached to them.

"You're not a cop." The large monstrous man said as he looked down on the blond soldier. He then raised a non-existent brow at the sight of the man walking on the water, "How the Hell are you doing that?"

Naruto chuckled, "Sorry, but I'm making the questions now. But after what you did today it's come to this: do you want to die quickly or slowly?"

Croc grinned, lunging at the blond with his jaws wide open to snap his head off. The blond remained immobile, waiting for the time to strike and found it quickly. Just as Croc was about to grab him by the shoulders in order to pull him to his mouth, the blond ducked under the swing of his arms and took action. A quick slash to the abdomen, moving up to the chest, making his opponent stand up-right, followed by a upper-cut right in the liver, making him bend down to eye level, and to make him fall the blond spun on one heel, using the other to strike one side of the killer's jaw, loosening several teeth and making blood come out of the gums. Croc's face was smashed against a wall, cracking it with strength enough to take down a few bricks as he fell down back into the water.

The large madman shook his head to shake off the dizziness and glared at the blond. Croc slammed his fists on the ground, cracking it. But the reptilian killer's face changed into one of surprise, followed quickly by amusement as he grinned at the soldier in a way in which said blond didn't like. Croc brought his arms up and hammered them down harder on the ground beneath the sewer water, breaking it and causing both himself and Naruto to fall deeper into Gotham's underground. Midway through his fall, Naruto could make out a catwalk with his flashlight, thinking quickly, and a Hiraishin later, he had landed face first into the steel path.

"Tell me he's hurt." He said to no-one in particular despite the albino listening to him.

"_Fox._" Alina urged him, said man turned to look around, and found himself in a large catwalk stuck to the side of the wall, and a large river of sewer water in which no doubt was Killer Croc hiding. "_This'll be like finding a needle in a haystack._"

"I think it'll be easier, I pissed him off." He said matter-of-factly. And soon enough, the cries of metal being ripped forcefully from their place beneath his feet said he was right, "See? He found me already." he said as he jumped unto the next part of the catwalk, just as the one he had been in sunk into the water. A quick idea came to his mind, "Well, I've done stupider things before."

Before Alina could ask what he meant, she watched as her partner jumped over the rail and landed on the water on his feet. Croc wished to cackle underwater as he rushed the soldier. Naruto simply sheathed his wakizashi and waited for the large criminal to come at him right where he stood. In just a split second, Naruto jumped up about five feet with Killer Croc's teeth barely missing the sole of his right boot by the skin of his teeth, literally. The blond grinned as he threw his arms to his sides, making several hidden throwing knives pop out of his wrists and into his hands, catching three in each, between his fingers. A quick Wolverine pose for the momentum and a powerful throw later, Croc cried as he was sent back down into the water, bleeding with six knives cutting through his flesh with no problem at all, even going right through his sturdy skin.

Naruto landed once again on the water, seeing Croc floating with some difficulty as yanked the knives off his body, breathing with some difficulty. "W-What're those knives made of?"

"Stainless Russian steel." The blond replied as he popped six more knives into both hands, "I aimed for your vital point: liver, kidneys, lungs and heart. Sadly your skin's too tough, I guess I won't hold back this time."

"What?! I thought you heroes didn't kill!" the large man cried in actual fear.

"I'm a soldier, not a hero. And my job's to take people like you down." Naruto replied as he threw his knives at the reptilian man, who sank back into the water, swimming as fast as he could away from them. He watched in shock how the water didn't even faze the speed of the throwing knives, they passed through it like it was air, and even when one passed through his right shoulder, said knife didn't stop. Killer Croc kept on swimming away, trying to zig-zag around the knives aimed at him by using his every sense to avoid the tools that would certainly kill him.

And soon he found it, his exit, his way out of the madness that was facing this ridiculously strong guy and… why was a throwing knife in the wall over the exit before him carrying a paper of all things? In just one second, the paper literally exploded like it was made with nitroglycerin. The explosion was more than enough to shake the water too despite it taking place a few feet over it, and the force served its purpose to send Killer Croc flying backwards, skipping two times on the water until a flashlight landed on his face midair. He groaned and made the figure of a man floating over him, right before said soldier's boot sent him flying into the wall.

Croc landed one the catwalk, making it creak under his weight. Naruto followed after him by jumping up, landing before the maniac. "You wanna give up now?" the blond asked as he marched to the beaten super-villain, cracking his knuckles loudly. "The more you fight back, the more it'll hurt, which is fine by me after what you did."

The large scaly villain cackled, "You mean that kid?"

Naruto frowned, "What kid?"

Croc cackled, "You don't know? Hah… That guy in the duck costume was a nuisance, I bet you saw him floating down when you interrupted my meal. Truth is, he was the main dish, I intended to save him for last after he tried to save those brats at that stupid birthday party. Heh, you should've seen his face when I bit off his daughter's arm."

"_Oh god…_" Alina mumbled, a hand over her mouth. She started to look around for information in her computer, and when she found it, "_Fox, he's telling the truth. There's been reports of a dozen and a half children hospitalized with some of them missing their limbs…_"

Croc grinned, "Hah, that was a fun meal! Little snots thought Batman would save them, so I couldn't let the chance to have him chase me in here for a little rematch. Sadly I had to get out before too many cops arrived, but that girl's father was a fine dish… Tasted like chicken."

Naruto's fists, which laid by his side, were tightened hard enough to make them crack loudly. And before Croc knew it, he had unleashed a demon. The reptile didn't know about it until a gloved fist had slammed on his face, the sheer force cracking the jaw and making him lose spit, several teeth, and blood. He was about to fall down, but found a ridiculously strong hand gripping his throat to keep him up for another fist to backhand him. The soldier then turned to the wall, and still gripping Killer Croc by his neck slammed the monster's head right through it, making his forehead bleed deeply. He grabbed him by his shoulder and head and slammed him again, cracking the wall. Next he grabbed his head and slammed it face-first into the bricks and concrete, before raising his boot and slamming it on the back of the villain's skull, sending him flying through the wall and into an old, empty room with machinery that he thought would be used to clean the water.

Killer Croc stumbled on his hands and feet to try to get up, and seeing Naruto made him see red. He once again lunged at the blond, trying to grab his face as the adrenaline rushed into his body, for he knew it was to kill or be killed. But Naruto was way faster, the blond side-stepped the grab and held the large man by his wrist with only one hand. Croc tried to pry himself off, only for Naruto to put more pressure into his hold, now this wouldn't have bothered the heavier criminal, but the sound of cracking bone and flesh being crushed along the pain of losing his arm made him holler in pain beyond getting crushed by Bane. The soldier pulled Croc by his injured wrist to extend his arm, instantly bringing his elbow down onto the reptile's, breaking bone once again. Croc's screams of pain echoed through a good part of Gotham's sewer system.

And for the finale, Naruto saw the large reptile trying to get up, so he brought his foot furiously onto his knee, breaking bone for the third time that day. He finally let go of the large reptile as he kneeled on his broken knee with a weak whimper. After that, it was just a blur of punches and combos from the blond. Upper-cut to the jaw breaking the chin, jab to the nose breaking the bone in the little empty space meant for breathing, and a hook to the left temple destroying the inner ear and destroying Croc's balance to he laid on his back, beaten and yet still somehow conscious.

It was hard to breathe, but the monstrous inmate could hold his breath well enough to speak to the blond, "Okay… you got me. So, what're you gonna do now? My limbs will heal with time, and then I will hunt you down, perhaps even eat another kid and make you watch before shitting your bones in this very sewer."

"Children are pure; they don't deserve to be tainted by people like you." Naruto replied in a dead monotone.

Croc scowled, "Well, tough guy, what ya gonna do?"

"I thought I told you. I'm not a hero, I'm a soldier." The soldier replied as he unsheathed his wakizashi, the blade shining thanks to a bulb on the ceiling, and making Croc's eyes widen with horror.

"W-W-Wait! What're you doing?! D-Don't! Please, don't! I just need help, more rehabilitation!" the madman pleaded, only to see Naruto shake his head.

"I made that mistake once." Naruto said coolly, "I tried to help someone who only a few fools, including myself, thought he needed help. It wasn't long before he turned on us and tried to kill everyone. What makes you any different? That you were born like this? That you were different?" he loomed over the beaten Croc, raising his sword. "You abused Batman's forgiveness, but I have none for beasts like you."

"Y-You bastard… I'll see you in H-" and that was as far as Killer Croc got until Naruto plunged his wakizashi in between the large monster's eyes.

Alina sighed in her chair, looking at it with a heavy heart, "_Fox… Please, tell me something, anything…_"

The blond yanked his sword off the criminal's forehead and wiped off the blood with a swift swing before sheathing it. He looked down at the monster before him, sighing deeply as he kneeled down, "He didn't even ask for any of this… I could have pitied him if he had tried to be more than a monster." He put his hand on Killer Croc's eyes and closed them. "I better get out before Batman finds me."

"_Are you okay? You rarely get mad… You really could talk about it._"

"I'm fine… Though I still owe you snuggle time."

Alina allowed herself a small smile, "_Heh, still the same… What will you do once the bat knows of this?_"

"I'll deal with that later, for now Gotham can handle not having someone trying to literally eat them up… Oh shit!"

"_What is it?!_" asked an alarmed Alina.

Naruto groaned, "My clone found nothing on Mr. Freeze. The guy left no clue as to where he went, and it seems the trail's cold. Pun unintended."

The woman sighed, "Well, the bat can deal with him. For now command will surely want you back, they're a bit restless about your little coffee break."

XXXXXX

"It seems we have a problem."

High in the planet's atmosphere the world's strongest heroes met at the Watch Tower on short notice from one dark knight, said man who had spoken now. The other leaguers watched as holographic pictures of Naruto dealing with criminals appeared before them, quickly being overcome by Killer Croc's death and some footage from the press trying to figure out who were the masked soldiers and what were they up to.

"This is the special elite group of the Indestructible Iron Foxes, with their captain being one Naruto Uzumaki. Superman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary and I met him last night. But today I finally got to meet him and even talk to him about his motivations. What I found was a request that we should look into with extreme precaution." He tossed the folder Naruto gave him into the table, pictures of Cadmus and a list with pictures. The list had the faces of several super villains, but, to their shock, also the faces of quite a few heroes, but the most recurrent one was Superman. "It seems that there are people trying to hunt us down."

With those words, the atmosphere grew cold.

XXXXXX

"It seems we have a problem."

High in the skies of Metropolis, sitting on his comfortable chair before a set of screens, one Lex Luthor was not amused, "It seems our little pet's trying to get too friendly with others. Perhaps discipline should be drilled into his brain right now."

Klarion chuckled, "With that thing inside of him? Oh, by all means, go ahead, I'd be delighted to watch you burn into ashes."

Luthor chuckled, "Why bother? The good thing about owning others is that you don't have to dirty your hands much."

"You mean to use our little weapon now? She's still in her-"

"Sooner or later we'll have to make her face that monster. Either her or the League, but seeing as we may be running out of time with how our fox is sneaking, it could be troublesome."

Ra's Al Ghul intervened next, "How do you even know he's gotten close to the League? We've tracked every single move of his own, and so far he's just done his duty."

Lex smiled, "Did you forget our other project? Anyway, gentlemen, and lady, I am open for suggestions, but if you don't have them, I say we better get our secondary weapon ready to face our main prey." The villains nodded as one, leaving Luthor to smirk to himself, "This may be too easy…"

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap!**

**So, not as dark as the last version, I know, but I find myself enjoying this and helping me blow out some steam. I tried to put a look into Naruto's psyche, so I hope it answers a few doubts. If you had any other kind of question, it better not be asking for a spoiler, I'll see how to answer it.**

**Also, those of you who said you liked the previous version… Not to be mean but you needn't be such die-hard fans of me. I mess up, some of my fics made me cringe when I first started, and there's always a valid argument that I'm not a perfect writer: there are no perfect stories. I can try to make fics as best as I can, and that's it. To think something is better or not depends on what others see. Twatlight comes to mind as a perfect example due to how few simpleminded moronic and highly hormonal teenage girls get their kicks out of what's basically a badly written fanfic that is such a blatant rip-off from Near Dark (which is kind of Twilight, but actually GOOD), that Near Dark had to have its remake canceled because of how similar it was to Twilight…**

**Sorry, needed to get that out of my system after I found the movie, watched it, and felt pain when I learned about the remake and what Twilight had done to once again ruin society.**

**Bitter, moi?!**

**Swordslinger out!**


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING

Being a highly respected and generous writer – Shut up! I am! – I'm often asked for requests. So for my current fans, if I put Raven in this fic I'd most likely pair her with Beastboy. Nothing can change my mind there.

**XXXXXX**

Just business

"Listen big wigs, I'm doing my job just fine. The fact I am involved, as you say in your big fancy words, with Fox means nothing. I do my job, make sure he does his, and I get paid with a side of great sex out of it."

With a line like that you can bet Alina Volg, Naruto's partner and technological genius, was not having a good day. Before her in her computer screen in her dark room several of her bosses – all in fancy suits with some political and military power backing them up - tried to talk to her about a matter that irritated her. She was still leaning her chest on the back of her chair with her left leg dangling from it, her right foot over her left thigh to scratch some dirt from it, and she had a lollipop in her mouth, which she started to chew on loudly after being done to show how much she cared about what her superiors had to say now, meaning nothing at all.

One of the figures in the screens shrugged casually, "Your relationship with Fox is to remain professional as you call it. We can't have a unit working to kill others losing focus if you're too careless."

Alina snapped, "Amoral jack-offs! Was the law made to suit only arrogant, greedy morons with too much power and no common sense to differentiate a gun from their..." she wanted to finish the line, but she knew her words would fall on deaf ears so she groaned, "Ugh... I need sugar... Lots of sugar."

"Miss Volg! Show some respect to your-"

Alina growled at them, baring a rather sharp set of teeth, "I said I need sugar… Or do you want me out of this project? I made a contract; if you don't want me working here I can leave and have a normal relationship with whoever I want. But I'm getting paid less than any person of my caliber because I wanted to join in this project you big wigs finally decided to do after people like Lex Luthor started to run a political career. You assholes also wanted to give Fox some 'release' from the stress and to avoid the tension morons like you feel when around too many mini-skirts. I said I'd do it because I both kinda like the guy and needed it too, but he and I just keep it like that, just sex. I'm giving you the solution for free, and without whores to pass any disease unto him."

The figures remained silent, knowing she had a point, but still wanting to have the last word, "Your disrespect is a great worry to us, as you should know. But don't worry, we won't take action… unless you force us to. You can do all you want, even down to fetishes, but it is results we want. Trust us, you're only here because of yours skills." They said and ended their communication.

Alina banged her head on her desk, groaning to herself, "They want a hacker, I give them hacking, they want hussies to be with Fox to give him relief, I make a cheaper deal to get some stress out of myself too, and yet they think this might be too much after all the time we've done our job just as planned!" she ended with a shout, before grabbing another lollipop and biting it furiously. She finally calmed down after turning the candy into dust, "You know, maybe I should've joined the mafia, and have a list with the name of each of my current and previous bosses at the top for any sniper out there to see and kill those arrogant big wigs."

"Come on, Wolf, you're nothing like that." A voice said behind her, making Alina smile.

"Heh… thanks, Fox." She said as the soldier entered her room, without his jacket and gear, once again wearing only his pants and black muscle-shirt along his scars.

He chuckled, "You're still the same woman who helped me, helped to forge some nice weapons for me, and who also loves to be all cuddly and cute when sleeping." He shrugged as a way to show how unimportant things were, "And even if they wanted to replace you, I'd tell them there's no job done by me unless I have your help."

Alina spun around on her chair, smiling at her partner as she leaned her back on the back of the chair for once and sat in the lotus position, "You forgot I'm still the one who calls the shots here and now."

Naruto smiled, albeit slightly sheepish, "Huh… Can't escape from this one, can I?"

"Nope." Alina said with a beaming smile as the foxy soldier walked to her and hugged her, she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her arms around his neck like a sloth clinging to a tree. He kept her up by holding her back, and smiled as she snuggled into his neck.

The two leaned towards each other, inch by inch to- And an alarm started to blare, illuminating a messy room covered in candy wrapping, metal scraps, cables and a few large computers on a wall beside a bed, with a door by its side for the bathroom. Alina grunted as she let go and went to the computer, slamming her fist on her desk this time.

The petite Russian woman sighed deeply, "Okay, Fox, we have a late night mission."

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, in the Watch Tower, one Martian Manhunter stumbled on the meeting room, shocking the heroes who were about to go to their posts in case any emergency happened after Batman had prepared a plan to investigate Cadmus tomorrow night. Superman helped the Martian up, looking in worry at his distressed, pained face.

"J'onn, are you all right?" the Kryptonian asked.

His green friend nodded, "Yes… It's just… someone, somewhere, just gave the loudest, most anguished, frustrated mental scream of despair and anger I ever felt… The force of that sheer mental stress got to me through the planet's atmosphere…" he read Superman's mind, or rather his worried face, "No, I don't think it's a super-human, just a human who faced a lot of frustration in one day… I think it was about wigs…"

"And I thought dating Lois and saving the world gave me stiff shoulders." The Kryptonian joked.

XXXXXX

Now with a fresh and clean uniform, Naruto walked out of his room with his weapons ready for trouble. What tipped him that something was wrong was where the signal came from: Cadmus. So, he had to voice his thoughts, "You sure this is legit?" the blond asked his partner as he put on his uniform, with Alina talking to him from her room.

"Well, legit or not, Cadmus is the company funding us along many others, not to mention it's supposedly being attacked and said attack has created a fire. Money talks, Fox." She then snapped her fingers, remembering something, "Oh, right, speaking of money, I used our budget to give you a little something should you be in a jam. Go to the garage, I just finished it."

Naruto nodded as he put on his gas mask and helmet. Now fully clothed in a fresh uniform he walked across a large hall. The hall divided six doors, two on each side and one on each end, Alina's and his rooms being on one of them, the two opposite to it were the garage and the kitchen, and the two on the ends lead to the entrance to the underground facility - a heavily guarded structure under a military base protected by both Alina's technology and Naruto's clones as well as the soldiers who lived there - and the training ground which had Naruto constantly face himself all alone against armies of his clones or against the soldiers posted out.

A quick stop in the kitchen for half a sandwich from last night, and he was getting crumbs off his face as he walked into the garage. The place had the walls covered in tools, computers, large sets of metal, and the floor was much of the same with one large messy table and several machines around it. This was Alina's place to make, trade and modify anything she could get her hands on to help her partner, mostly computers, but when she had time she'd do something nice for him. Said something nice was in the middle of the table.

It was a large pistol, a pitch black handgun with a matching silencer and a laser attached below the canon for more accuracy. The blond grabbed the handgun, it was a Desert Eagle, and rather heavy; the gun had several special high caliber bullets, which he presumed one clean shot could stop a rampaging buffalo. He tested the gun's laser, and found that nothing came out of it; sure, he could see a small green dot of light in the wall, but no beam connecting it to the gun, meaning he could easily take enemies even from afar with it without being noticed.

But, he had to be honest, "I still prefer my knives." The blond said calmly.

"I know, but considering you are a soldier and the big wigs want you to scout the area and make sure no-one's hurt- let me rephrase that… no-one who works for them is hurt, you better get ready to take enemies from a distance to keep everyone in the building working in it safe." Alina replied, before grabbing a lollipop, "Figures, they only want things to go quiet and private when it's their asses out there for others to stomp… I'll be honest, if they want a report from me on this, they can kiss the darkest part of my white ass."

"So, it was a long day, huh?" Naruto replied as he pocketed the Desert Eagle after loading it, putting it and the silencer in a pouch on his belt.

"You have no idea…" the soldier's partner said as he grabbed ammo for his new gun. "Our orders just arrived, they want you to investigate the place and find the intruders, and if necessary neutralize them with lethal force. They also told us to not bring fire weapons to avoid destroying the building with a stray bullet, but I'll say I didn't read that part until you were out." she cackled darkly, making Naruto sweat-drop, "Anyway, hope you like my new baby. I've amplified its reach and its silencer really works, I bet not even Superman could hear it unlike the chirps from other silencers. The ammo's a different story, if you noticed a hole in the kitchen, that was me testing it, and if you notice a bigger than usual mess, that's because of the gun flying off my hands. But since you're ten times stronger than a normal human I bet you won't feel the kick… I hope…"

"Good, more reasons to stick to my knives."

"Just give it a try, I promise you it'll be more useful than your ninja tricks with pointy things. Though as I've said be careful with the ammo, Walker's bullets not only can blow a hole in a steel door, but they aren't cheap even with our limited but still nice budget."

Naruto raised a brow as he looked at the large pistol on his left hip, "You ever thought of getting a hobby? You know, besides naming weapons and treating them and your machines like babies?"

"Hacking, gun crafting, candy cooking, pastry baking, videogames, and your ass are my hobbies. The fact half of them are part of my job makes it much better. Care to guess which one's my favorite?" she said with a smirk he could sense through the transmission.

Naruto chuckled, "I'll be back as soon as I can, so keep that thought." He said as he walked out of his and Alina's bizarre home.

XXXXXX

"I should've probably grabbed more than a sandwich. I could really use a few twenty cups of ramen, I hope there's some twenty four hour café open with something good to eat after I'm done."

"_Fox, let the kitchen get some supplies first, you eat more than any Special Forces team sent to the jungle to survive out of snakes and frogs._"

"I'm a growing man."

"_The only thing that keeps growing without end in this universe is the void you call a stomach… and taxes._"

Naruto decided not to reply to that, mostly because Alina was right, for the sandwich he ate before leaving was two feet long and six inches thick, consisting on salami, ham, bacon, beef, lettuce, mustard, three types of cheese and anything that hadn't gotten spoiled in the fridge like pickles and anchovies. But considering this is an Uzumaki we're talking about, all that was as good as a miserable mint candy for a starving man. In short, getting to Cadmus was an easy task, having to take on a mission while still wanting seconds meant the blond wasn't sure what to make after this rather eventful day.

The problem now was, "It's too quiet for the place to be under attack." Naruto said as he looked at the simple building before him from a far off rooftop. Cops were still around talking to each other along a few firefighters who were busy putting out a fire. The streets were empty, but no sign of struggle or even stress could be seen on the cops that indicated hostages. However, since he was supposed to rescue people in a stealth mission, he presumed the attackers were either hidden or hadn't made their demands yet. That or something was awfully wrong in the building. But since he wasn't getting anywhere just standing there, a quick flash of golden light later and the blond appeared on top of the lab's rooftop, a second one and he was inside the building.

He quickly took out Walker – mentally kicking himself for naming the pistol along his partner –, put the silencer on and took aim. Not a single person or interesting object could be seen, only a small set of offices with a little living room for workers to relax and take some coffee. Quickly scanning his surroundings, the blond got himself calm as he raised the gun beside his head, ready for anything. A good fifteen seconds passed, and since nothing attacked him or any hostage or gun wielding crook questioned his stay there the blond finally put his gun down and a hand on his hip.

"You sure this is the right place?" he asked Alina, pressing his ear-piece with his free hand. "The only dangerous thing here is the box of donuts and my cholesterol levels aren't that bad."

…

"Wolf?"

More silence.

"I knew this place was bad news." The soldier said as he raised his gun singlehandedly and moved inside the building, keeping his other hand on his ear-piece to see if Alina had gotten through what blocked her.

And almost as if it were a theatrical play, a bell rang from the other side of the office room, leading to an elevator in the middle of a hall. Seeing as he still got no response the blond advanced to the elevator in order to find out who or what could be behind this mess. As soon as he turned in the hall he found an empty elevator, nothing else but shadows covering it. Knowing it could be a trap, but perhaps being too stupid or insane to care, Naruto ignored the sense of dread in his stomach and walked into the elevator, looking for the button to the lower floor and coming to a realization that Cadmus was more than met the eye when finding more than fifty underground levels he could go to. Now, he had two options, either going down to investigate all of this by himself since he had the chance, or calling for back-up so the whole place was investigated.

He was going to take a third option, get out to call for back-up, and then go in deeper to investigate by himself while the cavalry arrived, but that idea was wiped when a voice echoed through the elevator through a speaker, "_I see you made it in time, Mr. Fox. Good job_." Naruto didn't reply, not even when the lights on the elevator turned on. Behind him a large amount of armed men in dark suits appeared brandishing assault rifles and swords, all of them clad in a certain black uniform Batman was familiar with thanks to their leader. Each and every single man of the League of Shadows aimed at the blond soldier, waiting to pull the trigger.

To the ninjas' shock, the soldier put away his handgun and put his index finger to his temple. "_What do you think you're doing?_" the voice asked, sounding annoyed.

The masked man chuckled, "I'm just trying to picture your face right now… Since I can't see you, I'm trying to imagine how smug you must look, and then I'll try to imagine how you'll look when I kick your teeth out."

The man one the other side of the speaker growled, "_Do you even know what you're dealing with? You have no idea what you're really getting into_."

"Fifty seven." Naruto replied cryptically, making the man and the ninjas go, "Huh?" to which he shrugged, "Oh, don't mind me, continue."

"_They were right; you are either an idiot or a madman_." The voice replied.

"Two hundred forty seven."

"_But it's all a matter of time before you see what real power I have and how insignificant you are when compared to true might_."

"Four hundred ninety nine."

"_I bet you're not even capable of picturing the true power you have, to be a god. And yet you waste it. A shame, you could have become a welcomed asset if you had a different mindset_."

"Seventeen."

The man on the speaker finally snapped, "_Okay, that's it! What's with you_?!"

Naruto chuckled and tapped his temple with his index and middle fingers, "It's a hobby of mine. I've heard these speeches about being insignificant, out of my league, an idiot, and even a few about turning to my enemy's side so much I decided to try to keep count on certain lines."

"_Arrogant little punk!_"

"Six hundred eighty four."

"_We will see how much longer you can keep on mocking me!_"

"Ninety eight."

"_It'll be your blood this time, Fox._" The man growled, "_You think you're that different from us killing everyone for a purpose? All you do is to constantly continue with an endless, useless cycle of life in which mankind's lead by their hands to their next meal every single time. Without people like you, mankind would have to evolve on its own. We shall make a world where you aren't needed._"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well… that's certainly something… Eleven." He ended with a large grin behind his mask.

"_Get him!_" the speaker roared so loudly that I could've broken.

Naruto instantly ducked under the rapid fire and turned around at the small army of ninjas which had been waiting for him, "You should listen to the Uchiha Clan, seriously, I think you all might have gotten along before back-stabbing each other for power." The blond said as he got on all fours before jumping at the first ninja that tried to aim at him, ramming his head in said shinobi's gut to knock the wind out. He then grabbed the armed man by the legs and lifted him up, turning him around while his comrades tried to aim at him now. Bulletproof vest or not, it was better to have them waste ammo.

It wasn't until their comrade couldn't cry anymore due to the blood loss caused by the large amount of bullet holes in his body that the ninjas stopped firing and watched as Naruto dropped the dead body and lunged at them as they tried to reload. Surprisingly, the ninjas were unharmed as Naruto passed by them and jumped into a wall, using his chakra to stick to it. He gave them a two-fingered salute, before using said fingers to aim at several rectangular pieces of paper with strange marks and fire burning each tag. It was with great horror when they discovered the trick to the explosive tags when the whole elevator collapsed under their feet, leaving them to fall to their demise.

Naruto looked at the speaker with a grin behind his mask, he aimed a finger at it, "I am imagining your face now… You're mad, aren't you? Now you can't run off without that elevator, can you?!" he shouted loudly to further taunt the man, making the sound of gritted teeth start to break pass through the microphone and into the speaker to say he had hit the mark.

"_Fox!_" shouted Alina, her voice coming through a bit of static that slowly faded out as she spoke to him. "_Come on, answer me…_"

"I hear you, Wolf, loud and clear. Cadmus has turned on us, they tried to ambush me." Naruto shouted to her.

Alina grunted, which struck him as odd, "_I… I have bad news, Naruto._" She took a deep breath, though before letting it out the blond could make a clicking metallic sound behind her, "_They're currently aiming a gun at my head, so this is not easy for me to say, mostly considering I like you as a human being, so, whatever they tell you… don't do it! Kick their asses!_" "_You little slu- Ack! She bit me!_" "_Don't worry about me or I'll come back to haunt you and kick you in the balls!_"

Then the transmission was cut, making Naruto grip his fists tightly as he felt his teeth squeak from how hard he gritted them. The man in the speaker cackled, "_Well, Fox, what are you gonna do?_"

Naruto looked up and grabbed his handgun, slowly screwing the silencer in place, "I'm going to kill you."

The face of the man speaking to him was one of shock, "_What?! Are you insane?! If you attack me your little girlfriend will-_"

"If you harm her, I will kill you, if you dare to kill her, I will make sure you feel pain even in death." The blond said as he put a bullet in the chamber and prepared checked the sights, "It doesn't matter what you say or do, I will kill you one way or another. And if Alina gets hurt, I will make sure you suffer even more." He aimed at the speaker, "That's the problem with having hostages, you're too cowardly to put up a fight so you rely on others and their weaknesses. Once assholes like you have nothing to hide behind, it's all too easy."

"_Do you think you can live with what we'll do to her?_" the man argued weakly, fear still in his voice.

Naruto simply fired, silencing the man already, "I already got that taken care of."

XXXXXX

Alina grunted as she was pushed from her desk and into the floor with a pistol aimed at her face by three burly men armed with sub-machine guns in black military uniforms resembling a SWAT with no tags. She showed her teeth at them with an angry growl, "Fine then, do your worst." She said, readying herself for anything and attack accordingly. One of them grabbed her by the neck, forcing her to look up. She wouldn't give him any satisfaction "Sorry, but I don't think you're man enough to compare to my partner if you're thinking with... this!" she ended her sentence by slamming her right foot right into the armed man's groin, making a squeak come out of the thug's hidden mouth.

The others pulled their friend back and tried to grab the petite woman, who was ready to make this kidnapping Hell on Earth for them by fighting back. But one got closer, faster than she ever could've thought, and fell face-first at her side, a knife sticking on the back of his head. The other still male soldier turned his gun at the shadows behind him, only to see a glint of light flicker, a small beam that reminded him of a spider's web. Still standing, the grunt felt something wrap itself tightly around his neck with such pressure that he felt his larynx getting crushed. Looking up as his fingers uselessly pawed at the string around his neck, the kidnapper saw a gas-mask wearing soldier walking on the ceiling before letting go once the black clad man's breath and life left him.

"Sorry, I never thought I'd use this, but I'm glad I always left a clone to guard you when on missions." Naruto's clone said as he jumped down and landed before Alina.

"You could've showed a lot sooner." Alina said, but sighed, "Sorry, I guess I was scared… Still, thank you…"

The clone looked down, rubbing the back of his head in shame, "I'm real sorry, Wolf, but I needed a clear shot, I was afraid that if I scared one of them another could've shot you."

"I understand… So, what now?" the petite albino asked, arms crossed as she looked at her room and the man still nursing his bust nuts, who she kicked once again to vent out some of her frustration, right in the crotch.

"The boss must still be at Cadmus, looking for whoever tried to attack you in order to silence them forever."

"In that case, I better go." the soldier's partner said, going to her desk to grab a laptop.

The clone was shocked to say the least, "Wait, you can't be serious. There's no way that place is safe for a civilian like you." He argued.

Alina turned to him with determination in her eyes, "I know, but this is Cadmus who has back-stabbed us. If they have any information there that can be useful, I need to be there. They are already controlling my communication system, which they have destroyed a good chunk of while being here, so if I want to hack their stuff I have to be there. I also tried to call for help, but the system keeps blocking me out, and if Cadmus was a part of this, then we don't know who else is so even if I made a call it could be a trap. So, do you think your other you can do my job? And if you went back to the original Naruto, who'd look after me?"

The clone let out a mental groan. He couldn't argue against the woman to who he owed snuggle time. He sighed and waited for Alina to pack what she needed, mainly her laptop and a few cables in a bag, and a pair of gray – formerly white – sneakers with a worn out heel due to her using them as slippers.

XXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he walked down the large elevator wall with a certain someone wrapped around one of his clone's backs while typing furiously on her computer, "First time I take you somewhere out of the base in a while and it isn't a romantic picnic."

"I still don't find your sense of humor that amusing, Fox. Besides, I'm not that airhead from that bad saga of vampires." Alina reasoned as she looked at the set of three clones the real Naruto had protecting her. "Okay, I don't know how to fight on my own, but I can at least help you investigate this mess that we both have been taken in by whatever asshole's running this place." She then frowned as she noticed something weird, "Huh? Someone beside us has entered the place."

As one, the soldiers landed on a nearby ledge and each took several knives in between their hands while forming a protective line around Alina, with their boss aiming his new gun at the descending entities. All four soldiers lowered their weapons at the sight of bright red colors, two masks, and gills. These weren't bad guys, these were welcomed allies.

"Who are you?" asked the oldest of the three, a young man with blond hair and dark skin and bare feet with membranes connecting his fingers as fins.

Naruto motioned for his clones to stand behind him and at ease, which they nodded to and pulled their knives back into their sleeves like a magic trick. The blond captain put his gun back in its pouch and took off his mask and helmet, "Captain Naruto Uzumaki of the Indestructible Iron Foxes… But I guess the title doesn't matter much now."

"I remember you." The youngest, a boy clad mostly in black with a red vest, neatly kept black hair and a domino mask said as he aimed a finger at the scarred man, "You're the one who Batman met, the one who told him about this place."

"So he knows then, that's good." Naruto said with a relieved sigh, "I could really use the League's help right about now, considering things are getting out of control." He then noted the three young protégés wincing when he mentioned the League. "You do have back-up, right? You heroes usually have each other's back when things are too dangerous." The long pause and glances avoiding his eyes made the man slap a hand to his face, "I have a bad, sad, and mad sense of déjà vu right about now." he commented as he recalled how in his first serious mission he had to face a highly dangerous missing-nin because he and his team tried to be heroes… But considering that, "Why are you here?"

"Well, there was a fire, and since the Leaguers wanted to investigate this place we took the opportunity." The redhead in the red and yellow costume said with a grin.

Naruto sighed, "So, they sent you… All right, I guess I'll trust Batman if he let you take this dangerous mission." He said, unaware of having the wrong idea, "I hope you can hear me, Batman." He added, aiming a finger at the dark knight's protégé, thinking he was linked to the bat, "I'll trust your judgment in sending these guys here, but if things go wrong, I want to trust in you coming to back them up."

"Sure, he will!" Robin said with a thumb up, keeping a perfect poker face while his two friends tried to remain calm and keep this unauthorized mission as secret as possible, "He wouldn't let us take this kind of mission unless we had what was needed to face everything that could be thrown at us."

"I'm glad to hear that." The captain said with a genuine smile, making guilt hit the heroes' stomachs like a rock. "Things have gone haywire here and it'll be difficult to know who to trust now. It seems whoever runs this joint has plans for me, and that can't be good considering what I've been trained to do."

Alina mentally groaned. No way could this lucky good turn of events be this good and be true.

XXXXXX

True to the Russian woman's worries, a lone man growled as he paced back and forth in his little hideout at the security room where a large man with a shield in his arm stared blankly at the soldier and the newly arrived heroes. He didn't have much time, he knew what would happen should he fail. Perhaps it was time to use "that" despite how much he hated the provider. But so far, Cadmus had flourished perfectly under his command, and all the projects in it had been… relatively successful.

"I guess we shall see what this stupid fox can do, then." Demons growled as he glared at the blond scarred man, "It shall be your blood which gives us power, Uzumaki, no matter how much I must spill."

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap!**

**Sorry for the chapter being a bit shorter than the others and leaving the cliffhanger, I've been busy working on my other fics that I hope to update tomorrow or on the course of the next week, as well as trying to picture how to make things work better. I hope to make it up by doing a polished fight next chapter.**

**Also, as I've said, I would pair Raven with Beastboy if I ever put her in this fic. Why? Because I like the dude. The Teen Titans cartoon was a constant kick to his groin in several episodes, and what happens to him in Young Justice is no exception, so I'd like to see him happy. And yes, he's one of my favorite heroes, easily in my top twenties.**

**The only radical change I'd do for the harem may be taking Ravager out and putting in Artemis, and most likely put Wally with a teen Giganta... I blame the Justice League Unlimited cartoon for that. No, I blame DC and Warner for making endearing heroes and fun villains that absorb me into the stories and plots like quicksand.**

**Not much to say now, except that if you get a hint of what comes in the future, well, you're madder than I am, and that, my friend, is saying a lot.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	4. Author's note

To be honest with you, there are times I get sick and tired of things, such as people getting mad at me for not bending over and continuing to make my own stories how they want them to be. Yes, I'm bitter at some reviews on this fic, so after getting one too many angry readers telling me they'd kill me if I didn't continue the old version, I will continue this fic regardless. And yes, I've been threatened on my life by guys who abused the guest reviews, but fortunately I can delete those.

Anyway, sorry I didn't give you a real chapter, but I needed to say this.

I will make this fic for several reasons:

-I finally gave Naruto a personality rather than make him an emotionless badass who just needed a Sharingan to be like a certain prick.

-If I had continued the previous version with this state of mind, and after noticing how much of a Gary-Stu I was making Naruto, the result would've been such a half-hearted story that... Ugh... It may have ended like the Star Wars prequels or the Michael Bay Transformers movies. Yes, I do think I could've ended doing things so unenthusiastically I may have done something as atrocious as those movies.

-I started to feel like an asshole for bashing the heroes so much. I love, and I mean LOVE the DC heroes. Each of them portray an aspect of heroism that surprises me when such simple yet powerful morals have to be explained to me. Batman tries to make criminals feel the fear of their victims, Superman tries hard to be a symbol to others even if it kills his happiness, and Wonder Woman is someone I can respect despite the unitard.

-No matter how hard I tried to do the previous version, I let myself be guided by the demands of others, and in doing so I lost sight of what I really wanted. I actually had planned for Naruto to be nice to the heroes in Redemption. Yes, you heard it right, he'd have been respectful like in this fic. But I got carried away by the bashing of the heroes and... Dear God, I can't believe I made such a mistake by letting others dictate my stories rather than surprise them.

-I am a writer, that means I will keep on making stories to surprise others despite their different points of view. I may be a walking cliché in some parts, but I'd rather be that way than have an emotionless robot trying to be cool by killing others. I want to make a real hero, one who accepts what he does, good or bad, for the sake of others, not make another Uchiha justifying his reasons. Yes, if I gotta make a dark character, I'd make them likeable and with a sense of good humor, not make them robots set on a simple-minded quest of death, which you have to admit was what I was doing in the previous version.

-Last but not least: I am having fun. When I have fun, I make fun fics, I make stories I enjoy to read and write at the same time. When I tried to read Redemption, I always felt a bit empty at how I could've made Naruto nicer, quirkier, or at least show more emotion. I'm not saying I didn't try to have him convey emotions, but... it all felt so forced I feel disappointed.

In short, this version if what I really wished to do with the previous one, a story about a man who takes down criminals by any means necessary while trying to keep his soul.


	5. Chapter 4

I OWN NOTHING

Well, let's see what I can get while being on cold medications and a fever. No, I'm not kidding. I think I got to the fifth paragraph before resting on my bed for a good sleep with fever-induced madness.

Harem - Black Canary, Alina, Miss Martian, Supergirl, Cheshire, Starfire, Blackfire, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, and Cassandra Cain/Black Bat (Thank my friend Namikaze09 for getting me to know her).

**XXXXXX**

Deep the rabbit hole

"Say, you're Batman's protégé and right hand, correct?" Naruto asked as he and the team of heroes plus Alina snuck around the walls of the underground building. He knew it was best to know your friends, almost as much as you knew your enemies. Personal experience dictated he didn't make a friend who'd stab him on the back for power. So he was trying to know them through small conversations.

"Yes, what of it?" Robin asked as he and the others walked behind a set of crates, waiting for enemy movement now that Cadmus knew they were there while the clones disguised as soldiers made sure no attacks came from the back.

Naruto paused and kept his gun beside his head, thinking carefully, "Well, I think his enemies reflect a part of him, but to some degree of course." He said as he calmed down and tried to sense any incoming life form, finding none he continued, "I mean, Joker's the complete opposite of him. Two-Face could be his duality with being an everyday man and whatever brought him to use those ridiculous pointy ears. Scarecrow his use fear, psychological oppression and several tricks. And the Riddler has the intellectual thing. But answer me this, what does Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn have on him?"

Robin paused for a moment, "His shapely ass-cheeks?" the men turned to look at Alina, who had one hand carrying a lollipop she took out of her mouth to answer with an actually bored look on her face.

The Boy Wonder and the others thought about it, it was true the environmental terrorist had a fine derriere which was made better when compared to the jester woman's, but when the image of Batman's behind came into view beside the pleasant ones, they shuddered, "I feel sick." Robin said as he hugged himself.

"Okay, forget I asked." Naruto replied.

Alina spoke up with a tired tone, "Sorry, but we need to get to the bottom floor. I know you do this to keep your mind away from the stress, Fox, but this… This is the people who funded our program coming after us. This _is_ serious because we don't know how much they planned this. I trust you in taking care of everything, even in these guys, but the sooner we're done, the better." She said, sounding more concerned about him by how she looked at her partner's eyes through his mask, something Naruto could sense after getting to know her. He had his clones step closer to her to make her feel safer, something she thanked internally.

"Well, can't let a lady hanging out." Kid Flash said with a grin and a bow to the albino.

Alina blinked, "I'm twenty seven years old, kid. And you're not my type."

The redhead chuckled, "Well, can't blame a guy for trying."

The soldier pulled the speedster closer with an arm around his neck as he heard someone coming and pulled out an orthodontic mirror. Moving carefully around the crates he and the heroes were hidden, he positioned the mirror to get a better view of the room, marveling at the sight of large tubes with lightning coursing through them, and… "Is that… a hero?" Naruto asked as he made the figure of a burly man with a shield and something on his shoulder. He hid the mirror and turned to the teens, "I thought only you were sent here." Kid Flash shrugged once he was let go.

"Who is it?" Kaldur asked.

"Big, blue outfit, golden shield." Naruto described, making a brow raise on the Atlantian's face.

"That sounds like Guardian… But as far as I remember, he's been missing for some time. Last time he was seen-"

"Hey, who's there?" Guardian's voice boomed, cutting Aqualad.

Naruto cursed internally as he considered his options. He could keep on hiding and find out whatever answers he needed unnoticed to keep Alina and the heroes safe, or take the risk of talking to the guy who found them out and get some answers by any means necessary. Guardian could be a hero, but there was something he didn't like about Kaldur's story or the fact they were in a place funding his training to take down villains and threatening heroes. He could see in the teens' eyes that they wanted to talk to the hero, but Naruto didn't want to take risks for others' sake. He knew from personal experience that an enemy could come from anywhere and anyone, having learned that one the hard way due to his mistake of letting Sasuke serve the world on a silver platter to Madara. However, this was a hero, so he'd knock him out and question him.

The choice was made when the imp's eyes glowed and Naruto sensed something coming from above. His clones took Alina and jumped with her out of the way while he and the heroes reacted by rolling out of the attackers' way and getting ready to fight, Naruto with his fists up, Robin with two batons, Aqualad with a mace and a sword made of water, and Kid Flash in a hunched stance in order to dash at his enemies. The mirror that once belonged to the soldier was stomped by what appeared to be taller, deadlier versions of the imp on Guardian's shoulders, each of them with large claws and their eyes set on them. Before they could ask what they were, the creatures, about a dozen of them, circled the group, unaware of the clones taking the albino woman with them away from the fight.

The speakers turned on, "_Mind letting me ruin your fun, Fox? Did you really think I wasn't monitoring you? Even if somehow you managed to mess with my security system, I have these little fellas made to kill you._"

Naruto shrugged, "Did you really say 'fellas'? Geesh, how old are you?" He said with not a single ounce of care for the man's threat, effectively pissing off Desmond who roared at the creatures to attack them.

The masked soldier also heard footsteps of someone heavier than the lunging creatures aiming swift slashes at him. He turned around to find Guardian trying to sucker-punch him while the clawed imps tried to cut him up. Claws and fist met with wood. Guardian, despite being mind-controlled by the imp on his shoulder, blinked as the creature before him and his fist met only a leg just before both got a boot to the face each from a falling Naruto. The soldier flipped backwards in the air, letting the two fall down, and turned to face the remaining creatures as the doors in the room burst open and more of them rushed at the heroes. As he dodged blows and returned them in the form of upper-cuts, hooks, jabs and an occasional kick or knee, the veteran could see the ability in the young heroes: Robin's acrobatics left him untouched as he dished out tricks from his utility belt, Aqualad had enough training and strength to parry blows and deliver a smash, a slash or a swift punch or kick, and Kid Flash used his speed to its best in order to exhaust his opponents by avoiding their strikes before punching them at high speeds. It was one-sided, until the quartet listened to something far heavier than Guardian step in through a large opening door.

The four guys had to lean back in order to see the new kind of enemies' eyes. These were as big as elephants, built like tanks, and seemed to be just as strong and sturdy. At this moment, Wally had one observation. "You know…" the ginger started, "We have a masked soldier, creatures which are probably bio-engineered with all the stuff that's in here, and a private, evil laboratory that supposedly worked for good research."

Naruto caught on, "To be honest, irony's a bitch… Though I liked the fourth game and Revelations the most to be honest. Say what you will about Ashley, at least you could give her a full set of armor and she was fine to look at, though in Revelations it'd have been better if Rachel lived." He said, turning off his communication system when mentioning the blonde eye-candy ladies of a certain mad horror game.

Wally nodded with his arms crossed, "I know, man, both were real hotties but it'd have been better to know more about Rachel than Ashley in my opinion…"

Robin shrugged casually with a grin, "I'm a fan of the third, if only because it was fun fighting Nemesis. But I'll admit I liked Jill more with that game's haircut." The two older Resident Evil fans gave him raised brows.

Aqualad sighed, "I may never understand human antics."

The Genomorphs just stared at the humans blankly, one even shrugging to another's confused and questioning look. Desmond snapped once again, "_Will you already take those annoying buffoons down_?!" he said, bringing the heroes and the soldier out of their thoughts too.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, in the camera room, Desmond growled as he looked furiously at his cameras giving him live a set of the strongest Genomorphs in Cadmus getting beat up by three kids and someone he was supposed to have on a leash. Naruto had entered the place and the doctor knew he wouldn't be safe for long, and there was also the possibility one of his bosses would have his head for this, literally. He didn't want to deal with one of their freaks once those monsters were out of their leash. He needed something to trump the Iron Fox, and while he knew he had it, the sheer terror of it made him actually think twice. The only comforting thought was the weapon that he knew Fox would find if he kept going deeper to find their valuable data. It was with a heavy heart he decided to leave things for later, and turn to the person who recently arrived in the room.

"So, the Fox has entered the hunter's home? What's next, give ducks shotguns?" a calm, mature, deep voice with a certain melodic ring echoed in the room along a metallic click in each of his steps followed by the sound of something twirling in the air.

Desmond groaned and didn't dare to turn around, "Your project's almost done, old man. Luthor was only interested in it because of your and the others' strength and cloning technology. But they won't be ready until much later. The main project still needs to be stabilized, the weapon shall only be unleashed should Fox get to it, and we still need Fox, dead or alive."

The other man chuckled, "Sounds like fun… I wonder how exhilarating it could be to fight another clever sneak."

"Are you insane?!" Desmond cried as he turned at the figure in the shadows, "That bastard's not even human! He could kill you before you knew it, no matter how skilled you are! And you're well past your prime, thus why you asked me to- Ugh!" the unscrupulous doctor was cut short when a gun's canon was slammed into his throat.

"Doctor, there is a joy to fighting that can't be achieved by narrow-minded people like you. Trust me, there's nothing like it when you fire, get shot, and feel the adrenaline when you fumble with bullets to put them in place." The shady man grinned, "If Fox can give me this much fun, I don't care if I go down already. Besides, I'm not planning to die so soon despite my age." The gun was moved away from the ponytailed doctor's Adam's apple and rested loosely held in one of the man's fingers before it was spun around, "Do tell where they could be headed now. It's been a while since I've had fun with someone in a chamber for questioning."

The greasy doctor shivered at the last word, knowing what this man was capable of when he went full-on sadist. "S-Sub-lever fifty two is where we keep the weapon. Fox could be headed there no doubt to find dirt on us. It's where we keep most of our information safe along most of our secrets, including-"

"My little request needs no mention, doctor." The man said, spinning his gun threateningly before holstering it and leaving. "I'll see what happens and take action accordingly. Under no circumstances are you to interfere. Just down the stairs, two floors down, right?" He said, not waiting for a response once he left Desmond to growl at how weak he was compared to the man.

XXXXXX

Back with the infiltrated soldier's clones and the original's favorite hacker, they had found a door that lead to a large set of stairs that went so deep down the underground facility that neither the bottom or the top could be seen. The clones had pulled out their wires and were descending down the stairs quickly with each of the clones taking turns to check for any incoming enemy and with one of them carrying Alina, the other two using their flashlights to illuminate the dark corners for any hidden enemies while Alina hacked her way some more around the security system.

Alina sighed and pulled her eyes from the screen for a bit to rub her temples, feeling tired of trying to reach into the main database only to come with dead-ends, but a clue as to where it could be, "Tch… Sub-level 52 is our best option. The systems there aren't linked to anything but the power supply. What they keep down there must be really valuable, so we must at least get there and get out while Fox and those kids are busy taking care of-" and her words were cut short when she listened to a loud explosion eerily familiar to her partner's explosive tags. She sighed, "This is gonna get fucked without a bed." She and the clones looked up to find a clawed Genomorph flying to a wall and landing hardly on one set of stairs followed by Naruto and the teenage heroes, all four of them who jumped down while swarms of the blue clawed creatures followed them.

"Hi Wolf." Naruto went as he fell past her and his clones.

"Hello." Robin said with a wave as he reached for his grappling hook.

"Cutie…" Wally winked, making Alina fake-gag at him, and reached to his avian themed friend's hand.

"Sorry for this." Aqualad said with a polite nod as he morphed one of his weapons into a whip.

The clones, watching the incoming swarm could already tell it was better to run, get what was needed, and haul ass rather than drag things out in a needlessly complicated fight in which civilians – heroes or not – could get harmed under Naruto's watch. So, to Alina's horror despite her cries of, "Don't you dare, you crazy ass-" they all cut their lines and fell after their boss, the clone carrying Alina held her tightly while she clung to him with her computer tightly gripped in her arms.

Once with the bottom in sight everyone took their own way of stopping themselves from becoming bloody jam. Grappling hook, water whip and steel wires wrapped themselves around the rails of the stairs and slowed down the fall, making Alina gasp as she realized she was now safe. But seeing the numbers of Genomorphs and the door signaling Sub-level fifty, meaning they were two floors from their destination, each and every single human, Atlantean and Jinchuuriki rushed at it with one of the clones jumping and kicking the door open.

"Two floors more, right?" Naruto asked as he and his clones pulled out more explosive tags and spare gas masks. Robin just grinned and put his own, given to him by Batman in case either of them ran into Poison Ivy while in the middle of patrolling Gotham, and Aqualad was the more creative by using the water from his backpack to make a bubble around his head to breathe through his gills. But Wolf and Kid Flash gladly took the spares. Everyone around him instantly jumped away as he set the papers down on the floor and let them catch fire. Just as the Genomorphs were about to reach the door, said door flew open and almost hit them along a powerful blast. The blue creatures kept their distance as the smoke cleared. Unaware to them, the intruders had jumped down the floor, making Naruto thank always having a spare gas-mask in case he had to face someone with toxic weapons and civilians needed them to get out of trouble.

They all landed with loud thuds and a few uncomfortable grunts but nothing broken. The fall didn't faze the non-humans, much, but they had to admit they were getting real deep, and real bizarre. "I'm not seeing things, right? We're in some sort of… stomach?" Robin asked as he looked around at the sight of fleshy walls, poking one before pulling back his hand at the feeling of it being solid, and yet still organic.

Naruto pulled out his wakizashi and stabbed it, shaking his head, "It's more like a cortex… If we were in a stomach I'd know."

"Dare I ask?" Aqualad said as he put the water back in his backpack while his friends and Alina took off their gas masks.

The blond remembered the time he was inside that gigantic snake summon as a kid, back when he was a genin, still inexperienced, trusting and admittedly naïve… He face-palmed when he remembered how he tried to trade his ass for a ball of rice, "It's a memory I want gone. Partly because I shouldn't have let that happen, and mostly because it was absolutely disgusting and it gives me…" he shuddered, "Bad memories of a creep." The clones shuddered too as they knew what and who he meant.

"I know the feeling." Robin said, "Try getting captured by the Joker, having Harley Quinn force-feed you her pudding, and then be thrown to a hungry pair of hyenas. I can still taste that horrible dessert, and after that I never ate pudding ever since."

Naruto snorted, "Seriously? Pudding?"

Robin glared, "You have NO idea how horrible a cook she is." He said in a dead serious tone, making the captain raise his arms defensively.

Alina groaned, "Before we forget it, we have several creatures obeying a major asshole's whims to take all of us down and use Fox as a weapon, and possibly do many horrible things to the rest of us. Considering I'm a woman with a perky Lolita ass, I really don't want to get caught."

The heroes blinked, not used to a woman being in any way that… open, to say the least. Naruto nodded at her and moved forward with the teens following him soon after. As they moved Wally turned to his younger friend, "So, I'm not the only one who found that strangely attractive, am I?" the avian hero admitted the truth with an affirmative answer.

XXXXXX

"It is over, once they reach the weapon's chamber, the program we've put into her mind, drilled thanks to the Genomorphs, shall take over and make her the ultimate killing machine. Perhaps even capable of taking down Fox if he goes all out." Desmond said to himself with half a laugh, looking at the heroes running to their doom.

"Is there any way for the weapon to fight back against the code we put in her?" the other man asked.

Desmond cackled, "So, backed out from the fight? Well, to answer your question you'd need more psychic power than the weeks of influence the G-Gnomes had in her still sleeping mind. But that's impossible."

"Then it's a good thing I had the right man for the job, doctor. Have a nice stay… in Hell." Before Desmond knew it, a gun had been shot. He blinked and looked at his stomach, his shirt and lab coat now completely caked with blood. The cruel doctor looked in horror at the man before him as he walked back to the shadows he had been hidden even before Desmond knew he entered. "I can take it from here along the others, Mr. Desmond. Nothing personal, but I've had some good help in making it this far without you or the Light. You're just not… suited for the job." He said as he grabbed a suitcase and opened it, smiling at the vials he collected from Desmond's research. "The funny thing is, Fox's blood is more than you think, the girl too. We just didn't need you thinking you had control over this place, or you could have become a real nuisance."

The sight of the case and the fleeing man made the doctor lose his sanity as he watched the door closing, leaving him locked to his death with a wound on his torso that started to make a pool beneath his body. It was then he remembered something, what he had in case of emergencies… Now it was the time to use it as he grinned while pulling a vial from his coat, one he always kept in case his former partner betrayed him like this.

"More… than I… think, huh?" he cackled before swallowing the whole unfinished formula he developed thanks to his weapon and that damned… "FFFFFFFFFFOOOOOOOXXXXX!"

XXXXXX

Just as another mind-controlled member of Cadmus walked out of their secret room, the poor doctor gasped at the sight of three soldiers, their captain, three sidekicks, and a young woman on the captain's back rushing at the opened gate while countless Genomorphs raced after them. As they watched the gate get closed, Naruto nodded to his clones. Each clone grabbed the nearest hero they had and threw them into the room while they stayed behind. The teens didn't even get a chance to voice their opinion as each was picked up by their collars, effortlessly lifted up and thrown flying into the room, unaware of the captain disappearing and then reappearing with a flash of light by their side.

"Wait!" Robin cried dramatically, trying to reach the soldiers without knowing they were clones.

Naruto pulled back the boy, "It's fine, they'll find us a way out, that's what training is for."

The heroes groaned, Alina did too but because she knew they had the wrong idea, "It'll be best for them to find us a way out, otherwise we'll be stuck here with…"

Naruto turned to his partner, following her gaze, "With… who… is she…?"

In the middle of the sterile room, stood a single girl inside a crystal pod, her eyes closed and yet moving behind her pupils while three Genomorphs sat on top of the pod. She had long blonde hair reaching her mid-back, beautiful slightly tanned skin and a lovely, shapely figure emphasized by the skin tight white suit with Superman's symbol over her low to medium C-cups for her seemingly seventeen years old body.

"There's no doubt about it, that's Superman's symbol. So, who is she?" Naruto asked as he turned to Alina for answers. The Russian woman moved to a computer and hooked her laptop to it, smiling as she easily broke into the system and started to find out the data.

"Name, Kara Zor-El, Superman's cousin. Apparently she crashed here some time ago and Cadmus studied and… trained her?" She looked at the imps, "Those are Genomorphs, G-Gnomes to be precise, bio-engineered creatures made to give her knowledge… Wait, that's not right." She said and kept typing, but the guys didn't wait.

"Let's get her out." Naruto said as he pulled out his wakizashi, and with some wind chakra thrown in for good measure. Two swift slashes later and the pod was no longer in their way.

Kara slowly opened her eyes, blue irises focusing as her eyelids fluttered a bit. She grabbed her head, moaning in pain, "I… Where am I?"

The guys rushed to her side as she wobbled forward, about to fall, until Alina shouted, "Don't!"

Just as quick as that, Kara's eyes snapped open upon recognizing the people before her and two seconds later Naruto was out of the room, his back imbedded on the anti-tank door that was blow out of its hinges, and he could taste blood in his mouth from his crushed and broken ribs. Naruto groaned as he pulled off his mask and helmet, throwing them aside with a weak groan to spit some blood. Next he reached for his vest and threw it off too, letting it fall down with a metallic clank from the heavy anti-piercing armor metal plate he had hidden in it, which left a dent shaped in Kara's fist in the vest. He still had his symbol of a crimson fox biting nuke on the back of his jacket, but he currently didn't have armor, and there was a pretty blonde girl flying at him at Mach 2.

Kara threw her fist with all of her strength, only to be met with changing eyes, a glow of red that took over the cerulean orbs before her wrist was grabbed and an elbow was introduced to her face, knocking her down on her back with a heavy thud. Naruto, for his part, bit back a growl as he felt his elbow cracking at having hit a Kryptonian's steel like skin. He remembered the Genomorphs around and, to their credit, they stood away from the fight. But he noted there was no sign of his clones having fought them, so they must have had already made their leave.

"He actually out-punched a Kryptonian, so, he's not human." Aqualad observed, knowing the red glowing eyes weren't part of his imagination even if currently Naruto had forcefully calmed himself down, his eyes back to their usual color.

"You never, ever make Fox mad, trust me." Alina said as she stepped back, more out of fear of her partner's actions than the blonde girl's.

"Shouldn't we help him calm her down?" Wally asked.

Alina shook her head, "If Fox's going to fight a Kryptonian, by all means, but I won't be the one to search for whatever piece of you is big enough for someone to recognize."

The heroes knew she meant every word, and watched how Naruto skipped on the tips of his toes, rolling his shoulders around, then tilting his head side to side, and then rolling his arms, practicing a few jabs and shadow boxing as the Kryptonian girl stood up with her eyes lacking any life whatsoever. Naruto took a simple fighting stance, both arms up and at the sides of his head, his legs spread, and his head up. He taunted Kara by extending a finger, and then moving it in a 'bring it' manner.

Kara once again flew at him, punching at his head which he blocked, pumping insane amounts of chakra to his arms to withstand the blow and keep his bones from breaking as his healing factor did its job on his ribs, which she targeted next with a kick. Naruto replied by raising up his leg and stopping her ankle with his knee, before pulling her in by her foot and grabbing her head with his other arm in a lock. Kara barely registered that she was lifted from the air despite her ability to fly because of the speed and strength on the blond soldier's arms as he pulled her along with him as he threw his entire body back, slamming her head and back into the ground like a lucha libre wrestler. The captain of the Iron Foxes kept the hold and rolled over to straddle the girl, pulling her up by her head still in his arms and twisted, being very careful to not use too much pressure to disorient her, not to break her neck. He was sadly mistaken when Kara flew up with him still on top of her, using his hold to keep him pressed to her – dirty as that may sound - and slammed him to the ceiling.

Naruto barely let out a cough, '_Fuck… There go my ribs…_'

Kara flew down and watched as he let go, falling. Only that he was too damn stubborn to lay down. He quickly grabbed her ankle as he was mid-fall and pulled with his free hand the gun Alina gave him. Knowing Superman could take a hand-gun bullet to the eye without blinking, pun intended, he fired at the girl, annoying her at the actually heavy firepower of the silent Desert Eagle. Alina felt some pride that her silencer didn't make a sound at all while the bullets scrapped some parts of the girl's… suit.

'_Okay, I didn't plan for that._'

"Don't look!" Alina cried as she grabbed Kid Flash and Robin by their heads and kept a hand over their eyes while a mad blush appeared on hers. Aqualad was faster and closed his own if anything to keep some dignity on the now truly enraged Kryptonian girl.

The scarred soldier got kicked up and then blown by a powerful gale of wind coming from the girl's lovely lips. He was slammed once again to a wall, cursing as he nursed his still healing ribs. Kara, whose face showed anger that he didn't know was from fighting her or revealing parts of her as she came to the world, looked at him with an intense glare that was literally going to dig holes in him. Naruto cursed and put his opened hands together in front of him, focusing on the energy all around him and gathering the dark and pure chakra he had in his body and around his surroundings to create a familiar black sphere. It wasn't as big or as powerful as the original, it was actually a far tamer version, but he would smile and call it how he wanted:

"Kame…" he chuckled as the girl fired a powerful heat blast from her eyes, "Hame…" he started to compress the energy as the red condensed heat came at him, "HA!"

"Run!" Alina cried as she pulled the heroes away from the blast, the Genomorphs instantly ran off as Naruto's Kame- err, sorry, as Naruto's Bijuu Dama collided with the heat blast. Once both attacks collided the force of the explosion between both energies forced both combatants to fly off. Naruto managed to land on his feet, using his chakra walking technique to slow himself to a three yards skid, while Kara got the worst part of the blast since she didn't have enough solar energy powering her to match even a miniature version of Naruto's strongest and perhaps most devastating attack.

Kara landed once again on her back on the ground, and could hear Naruto slowly approach her with a slight limp on his feet. "I'll… handle it to you… This is the first time I've been forced to use so much energy to both heal myself and attack another in a LONG time. It's been… I'd say seven years since someone forced me to fight like this." He said with a smile as he approached the girl, before pulling out his wakizashi and aiming it at her, "Please, let's be reasonable. Do you really want to keep on fighting me?" he extended his other hand at the blonde, "Or do you want to talk about this and why you attacked us?"

Kara looked up at him, then down at her feet and, realizing she was exposed, covered her breasts with her arms and looked away from the man who defeated her. Naruto gave another sigh and sheathed his sword, took off his thankfully still clean jacket, and handed it to her. She could see it now, how scarred and battle hardened his body was, his muscles bulged over his black muscle shirt to show a six pack and strong pectorals from years and years of fighting and training, and she could make the outlines of a few scars on his chest, even one that went through his heart.

She looked down at the jacket he had so kindly given her despite their fight, and spoke truthfully, "Thanks."

"Oh, you speak… Thank goodness…" Naruto said as he helped her up once she had covered her upper once exposed body with his rather badass jacket. "So, can we get some answers?"

"Actually, we may be able to provide them." someone said behind the blonde duo, making them turn to a much more humanoid looking Genomorphs with larger horns than the clawed ones, this one actually clothed in a white robe. He held up his hand to the soldier, "I know you may not trust us, but right now there's a danger threatening both us and you."

Naruto raised a brow, "That threat is… What?!" he looked up, something triggering in his mind. '_Someone blind-sided and took down my clones... Someone really, really big._'

He and the others felt the entire facility shaking, "**FFFFFFFOOOOOOXXXXXX!**"

"There's something really bad, really big, and really mad waiting for us upstairs, isn't it?" he dead-panned.

The robed Genomorphs nodded, a look of dread on his face, "You may recognize it, after all, it's using your blood to use this power."

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap!**

**Sorry for leaving you hanging, and for not updating as fast as usual this last week, I've been sick, still feel slightly sick because of a damn cold, but I'm getting better. I actually was about to finish this chapter a while ago, even make it a bit longer, but I guess this will be enough. Admittedly, I've done some serious editing to avoid getting too gloomy and serious, thus the boys being boys. Next chapter, however, will have a more Resident Evil vibe, AKA, pants-on-head retarded madness and fun.**

**Also, yes, thank once again Namikaze09 for tipping me on Black Bat.**

**Swordslinger out!**


End file.
